Kingdom Hearts The Dark Realm: My Story
by Seagle
Summary: I think they did this. Yeah. It's all coming back to me. Blood. Battle. Destruction. That's life. This is death... X for unknown. I guess the name fits, for now.
1. 1st Act

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts, Dark Angel and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess, I hope. I really better not get sued for this.

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

* * *

**_1st Act  
_**

_"So you're entirely sure it was wiped out, nothing left from before."_

_"Yes, and have some faith in me, I am your fearless leader for a reason and a damn good one if I say so myself."_

_"Whatever boss I just don't want this to fail; if it does they may shut down our section. Then what? Huh?_

_"Why do you think I had them run the Oblivion Tests? This is totally fool proofed, nothing is going wrong. Okay?"_

_"Good, 'cause there's lots o' fools running around our section. You're just too lenient on who you have working under you."_

_"I have my reasons and the procedure is fine no signs of "The Old One" have shown up so shut up and quit complaining about everything."_

_- _

Darkness… I guess it's time to get started. There on a dark beach lay a tall slight boy with medium length black hair hanging down around his chin with two spikes defiantly sticking out of the back of his head. He began to rise but, his head throbbed with pain and weariness. He got up and looked at his surroundings. There was nothing. Actually there was a beach, but he refused to acknowledge it as a consequential environment.

"How did I get here." He wondered, he thought back but realized there was no back. Where the last 15 maybe 17 years of his life should have been there was nothing, just not there. It wasn't like a blank spot in memory, it seemed he had no past to be gone from memory at all. His stream of thought went on and he eventually concluded that he'd have to do something or else sit there and rot. He decided to move and found that beyond the beachhead he stood on was a vast rocky waste.

"Well I've nothing better to do than take a look around." He thought to himself. He began his ascent of the hill nearest him to get a better perspective. As many in this situation of not having all or any memories of his past would, he decided to make up something of an identity for himself. It wouldn't make sense to walk around clueless about oneself. He said to himself.

"Obviously I must have had some kind of life before this it may not be there to me but if I know anything full grown people just don't pop out of thin air." At this he grinned slightly.

"Or do they?" Then reevaluating his past thoughts he said.

"Hmm, I wonder if I was an important person or something. I must have been some thing. And how can I talk and think the way I do, I had to have come from somewhere, right?"

Just then his thoughts were interrupted as he reached the crest of what he realized was a cliff, not a mere hill. He looked left then right then left again and decided to try another way as this was one of many rocky hills that led down a sheer cliff face to a great ravine. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, he'd imagined that something would come up when he reached the top, instead the opposite happened.

After several seconds he thought he'd just walk around. He had nothing else to do and the rotting on the beach head idea wasn't a very nice one. So he climbed down with somewhat more difficulty than his upward trip got his bearings, assumed he had a sense of direction and ran down about a mile or so of blank moonlit beach. He made sure to look around so he would recognize where he was if he ever got lost. He hadn't thought of it until now but he would also need food and shelter if he was going to be there for an extended period of time.

When he deemed himself a sufficient distance away from the ravine to get anywhere he began climbing a near hill. He reached the top in short order and saw with dismay the wastes that the hill lay upon not only stretched wide but unreasonably far. He told himself he had as much time as he would ever use and far more than he needed to get any place here and went back down to check on the food and water situation as he was feeling especially worried about starvation even though he'd only been there for about an hour.

As he was searching for some things to eat and drink his mind began to wander, back to the great void that was his supposed past. He kept on sifting through the immense abyss that was his mind hoping for something anything suggesting he did in fact have a life after all. In his thoughts he came across only one thing he could interpret, a girl, or at least he was fairly sure it was a girl, with blonde… no brown hair. He couldn't decide which it was with his thoughts so garbled. At that moment it dawned upon him that he didn't remember having a name.

"Well of course I need a name." He thought. He decided that he would let someone else name him if there was anyone else because he couldn't think of a suitable name for himself. As he could now tell he would be notoriously bad with names, so for the time he would introduce himself as Nobody. For the lost identity that he may never know. He felt almost sad when he thought about it it was just like for him to stand there someone had to die.

He shook himself from these thoughts because although it makes us who we are how react to things like that it wouldn't be useful if he was to survive. His thoughts drifted back to food and water. He looked at the water and to his great surprise found no signs of aquatic life of any kind. True it was mostly shallow water but nothing at all, seemed to be somewhat suspicious that there weren't even plants. Just as he debated with himself on whether or not he should look in the wastes or continue his search of the beach he heard something.

It sounded like music, a sad, forlorn tune, but it did signify there were two things another person and possibly resources instruments are made of something right. He ran hoping to catch the individual playing the sad melody on what seemed to be a guitar or maybe another stringed instrument at this point it didn't make a difference. The sound could easily be followed down the beach over the sounds of the tides. The boy continued on for what seemed like ages eventually stopping to rest thinking,

"How can I hear something so far away or am I going the wrong way or is the musician moving." All these thoughts of what may be happening began to confuse him and forced him to stop and listen harder to make sure he heard the music at all it would be bad if he was hallucinating already. It was still there and he realized that the music was coming from the vast black ocean itself not the shore as he'd thought before. This perplexed the boy greatly, songs aren't usually heard from the sea are they. He scratched his head and decided that he was hearing things or at least it seemed like it. But it still bothered him, like a ringing in his ears from a really loud noise. Just as he was thinking of what to do next he heard a faint voice behind him.

He turned and saw a man in a black coat, just as suddenly as he'd appeared he'd left.

"Was that real?" Nobody asked himself aloud. He wasn't too concerned before but now he was hopelessly lost. Nobody looked around and saw some cliffs not far off. He knew if he could reach the top he could probably find his way back. But, did it make sense to go back? He wasn't anywhere before why should it matter? He stopped and looked back where he'd seen the man standing. Her walked over slowly and looked down at the sand. "He wasn't real." There were no footprints where he had stood. Nobody looked back to see if he'd left any. No, they'd already been washed away.

"Oh well." Nobody walked alone along the beach towards the cliffs and crags that loomed in the distance. Nobody moved slowly to his destination, slowing down not only his pace but his thoughts. He was trying to pick out something, something he felt before. No, something he knew before. He tried as hard as he could to no avail. "I must find the man in black." He thought to himself.

"Whether it was a daydream or a hallucination I still need to know why. He may have been a memory? He may help me see what happened before." Nobody thought of how he should do this and at playing an oddly shaped guitar-like device as he walked around in no discernable pattern. The man was mumbling to himself blissfully unaware that he was being watched. His face was obscured by a hood but he still gave the impression of knowing which way he was going.

"Hey!" Yelled Nobody. The man jumped and dropped his instrument in surprise. It took him a moment to realize where the shout had come from. When he did he picked up his instrument and walked over.

"What are you doing yelling at people out of nowhere like that." Inquired the disgruntled musician.

"Well I was looking for the sound I heard and saw you, so I wanted to talk."

"What about? You seem weird." Said the man with a suspicious tone.

"Well, I seem to have no idea where I am and why I'm here so I was hoping you may be able to help out with that and also food and shelter would be greatly appreciated." he said as politely as he could.

"Huh? What do you mean food and shelter?" Asked the perplexed musician.

"I mean I'll die without it." Nobody stated blankly.

"Actually going back to your first question if you're here then you must be dead already."

"What do you mean dead already?" Said Nobody as he tried to understand what was just said.

"I mean this is the realm of darkness I think that this is where Nobodies like us end up." Said the man as a matter of factly.

"You don't know who you are either."

"No, that's not what I meant. I forgot you lost your memories. I'll show you around and maybe Marluxia will be able to explain this better than me. By the way my name is Demyx. And you are?"

"I don't have a name, so I guess I'm just Nobody."

"Oh, that's what you call yourself; seriously you need to get a better name than that it's confusing." So Demyx took the utterly bewildered Nobody a fair ways inland through the wastes and all the while tried to explain this new situation to Nobody.

"Okay, first of all we need to get you a new name. And it has to be cool. So what kind of person are you?"

"I don't know what kind of person I am, weren't you listening to the part about not remembering anything about my past."

"Okay, so then what kind of name would you like?"

"I don't know. You choose if you care so much."

"Well you should care as much your name tells a lot about you."

"No it does not."

"Oh sure it does. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad just I have better things to worry about than my name."

"I told you Marluxia will explain."

"And where may I ask is this Marluxia that will explain so much so well."

"He is a ways from here past the wastes but like I said, no worries we're already dead."

"About that how did you die Demyx?"

"Some punk kid I fought in Hollow Bastion."

"The name would help and where is this Hollow Bastion anyways."

"Sora, his name is Sora. And Hollow Bastion is my hometown where I first joined the Organization."

"What Organization?"

"Oh, we're here I'll tell you more, later 'kay." They found themselves in an open field devoid of live as far as Nobody could tell. But Demyx called out a series of seemingly random phrases in some incomprehensible language which caused two more black coated figures to appear. They and Demyx removed their hoods revealing their faces. Demyx had blond hair and blue eyes from what Nobody could tell.

There was a man and a girl the girl had short blonde hair slicked back with two antennae-like things completed the look and the man had relatively long (to Nobody anyways) shaggy pink hair. Which of the two was supposed to be Marluxia was impossible to tell. It sounded very feminine to Nobody but names are strange things.

After what seemed to be an exchange of pleasantries of some kind between the three, they turned to Nobody and the pink haired man who seemed to be their leader stepped forward and said," I am Marluxia the leader of Organization Thirteen."

"Oh come on, Marluxia you and I both know the Organization no longer exists, Sora probably has disposed of all the others by now right?" Said Demyx in a lighthearted tone.

"I suppose you are correct but the others are not part of our new organization we planned to take it and I don't see why it can't be mine here." Marluxia responded as if it was obvious.

"If I may interject--." Began Nobody when Marluxia turned to him and gave him a glare that froze him mid-sentence.

"Pardon, but who might you be." Marluxia asked with mild interest in his tone. He seemed to be the most cultured of the group, seeing as Demyx was just a kid and the girl was really grumpy looking.

"Well I don't know who or what I am. Demyx told me you may be able to explain my situation to me." Said Nobody nervously.

"Ah yes you are the unknown Demyx informed us of I expected you to be a little more-- imposing." Marluxia said nonchalantly.

"Sorry for not living up to expectations, but I would like you to help me if you are willing and able." Said Nobody.

"And what do you need us to do?" Asked Marluxia his interest growing ever so slightly.

"I want to know who I am and how I came to be here." Said Nobody in what he hoped was a confident sounding tone. Marluxia was greatly cooperative and told Nobody all about Nobodies and the realm of darkness. He explained that the Nobodies like himself were bound to the dark and lost all their freedom when the key blade master killed them in the realm of light. Nobody understood most of the story but wasn't told much about his situation, if he was a Nobody like the others, why did he not remember anything.

Marluxia simply said there was nothing wrong in fact the came across a Nobody who had forgotten everything as well and he did well in the Organization. At the end the, Organization as Nobody called them decided his name would be X because all organization members' names were anagrams of their original names with the addition of an X. X was, as such accepted into the Organization.

"Marluxia where do you get coats like that?" X inquired.

"These are like a symbol of brotherhood you receive on from another member." Marluxia explained.

"So can I have one now." Said X. "As I am part of your organization now right."

"Yes", Marluxia agreed holding out his hand. X took it and suddenly a dark covered him and formed into a coat.

X said," This is a bit stuffy for my taste." As he unzipped it, "Ah much better." He then followed suit and removed his hood just as he did so he saw the girl he remembered, he blinked in disbelief and in her place was the girl from the Organization. Marluxia laughed at X commenting on his unusual fashion statement and introduced the others by their names and titles.

"I am Graceful Assassin Marluxia, this is Melodious Nocturne Demyx, and this is the Savage Nymph Larxene."

"Nice to meet you", said X. The others followed suit and with that Marluxia told the others that they would have individual missions to do. They were apparently searching for a door to the light that would allow them to gain access to Kingdom Hearts the heart of all worlds there they could truly exist as whole being instead of the shadows they were forced to live as. Demyx was sent back to the beach where he was originally looking for the door before X interrupted him. Larxene was sent to the far reaches of the great plain and Marluxia went into the deep mountains.

X was assigned to help Demyx by searching the cliffs along the shoreline. As they were incapable of using corridors of the dark they had to travel on foot. X was still bothered by the fact he say that girl whenever he looked at Larxene. As he and Demyx moved along they began talking about what they would do if they got Kingdom Hearts.

"So we Nobodies have no hearts, right?" Asked X.

"That's right, but once we get Kingdom Hearts the heart of all worlds we can finally become complete." Demyx answered.

"What's so great about hearts anyways, the whole not feeling anything really doesn't sound too bad?"

"That's the thing isn't it we do have hearts just not on our person that's why we need Kingdom Hearts."

"But, why do you want to be whole, feelings and emotions are just extra to be bothered with. And if you do have hearts why are you so sure they're in Kingdom Hearts they may as easily be Heartless, right."

"I guess you could see it that way, but there are ups to emotions like happiness and those kinds of things, right."

"Well, I think it's better, you can think clearer without the chains of a hearts emotions."

"Honestly it's worse this way you remember feelings and emotions from you're past but, not to experience them can be a bother in itself."

"Then as a Nobody, I'm blessed to have lost my memories."

'I wouldn't go that far being forced to live and in our case die but continue to exist as a half inspires this empty feeling and we exist as the most fleeting of shadows. I think that it'd be better to have the kind of freedom a heart would give you, the freedom of choice."

"Whatever you say I'm in it for the memories."

"Oh yeah, rather opportunistic of you preying on us like some kind of animal."

"Don't get me wrong I just don't know if I want a heart, it could be problematic, but I do want my memories I want to know who this other me was or maybe who they still are. Oh well it's not my place to choose as a "fleeting shadow" and all that."

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want. Either way its good to have extra help whatever the reason."

"That's good to know." Said X as they arrived at the beach," this is where we part ways it looks like."

"Yeah see ya later, to Kingdom Hearts right?" With that they parted company. Though, X almost thought he heard Demyx say something more.

_"See you later, my young apprentice."  
_

* * *

_**Note:**_ This is my 1st ever fanfic. Feel free to criticize everything about it. From the story line to anything. I just would like t see something I can improve upon. My old authors notes are hopelessly long and out of date so I'll spare you a section by section sweep. Well, this has been a streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace. Out. 


	2. 2nd Act

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

* * *

**_2nd Act  
_**

X thought a lot about what he'd heard, and he wasn't sure he was ready to accept any of it. Either way it had to be explored. From what Marluxia told him thoughts and perceptions were easily manipulated with the proper means.

Maybe someone else thought or remembered that or maybe it was his or rather his others memory. Maybe it was just him imagining things hoping for something to come back. By the time he reached the cliffs and began searching or rather walking around blindly it occurred to him that the Organization now knew about as much about this place as he did.

"Why did I join them? It's not like I'm any better off now I just know some more useless information. Perhaps they know something and aren't telling me." he thought more puzzled than ever. But it doesn't make sense just to let him join and send him off to do in effect nothing.

Maybe they narrowed down places to look and a Nobody like himself would sense of be in some way attuned with Kingdom Hearts. This seemed logical enough for him, and so he put it out of his mind.

At that moment he looked over the edge to see how high up he was. He was rather high from his view but he felt no fear as he knew he couldn't feel any emotions. As he continued looking about absent mindedly it occurred to him that maybe Larxene was either in his past or her other was in his past or maybe he was just grasping at straws at this point, the girl looked nothing like her, they somehow seemed to resonate similarly though.

He remembered how he saw that girl when ever he saw Larxene. It was possible if all the other things he heard were true. His ponderings led him back to the question he had been avoiding since he had gotten his new name.

As he began to consider, again he heard the forlorn tune being played only this time it was different. It was as if he had wandered into another realm full of light and colors but everything was still, save for the doleful song.

X wondered what had happened to him only to find himself back on the moonlit beach shaking himself from what seemed to be a daydream. He only had time to look around the place for a second or two but he did seem to know the place as if someone told him about it once.

He then asked himself if that was his memory that he lost. As he trudged on he thought about what he had seen was it imagined, projected or remembered.

"Who am I?" he puzzled over the few things that qualified as memories that he had and came to the conclusion that he was just another face in the crowd that's all he could be. He said to himself, "Seems as if I've always been a nobody, eh."

"Well not that I could expect anything else the odds are against me in this situation." As he made one of his periodic checks over the sheer cliff edge he saw something it was more of a presence that he sensed than an object he saw.

The presence froze him where he was, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe then he suddenly as if possessed he suddenly dove off the edge into the crashing waves. When he struck the surface he entered not the ocean he had seen, but another place entirely.

Knocked unconscious from the force that dragged him down he silently fell. After an eternity of darkness he awoke on a ruined platform. He observed damaged and cracked images of what seemed to be a boy and a group of other beings. Somehow this place was familiar not in the sense that he had been there but in the sense that there was part of him in some way.

He slowly and shakily got to his feet and looked out into the abyss surrounding him. There were thousands upon thousands of other platforms with ancient, decrepit old stained glass windows. A voice sounded or rather it somehow X just knew he was contacted.

_"There is much to do, yet there is so little time."_

"What? Wh-who's there?" Asked X, confused.

_"There are much power held deep within you all you must do is release and trust it."_

"That doesn't answer my question." Yelled X.

_"The answers lie far off you can catch them if you follow your heart."_

"You're not listening to me, I won't do as you say without a reason." X yelled though he began to feel like he was talking to himself.

_"The answers are already with you."_

"Quit screwing, with me you know what I wanna know and you're going to tell me, now!" X shouted. For the first time he realized there was some thing there, inside of him. Emotions? Possibly, either way he had to know.

_"There are times when you must use your power, to release it there must be a form."_

There was a rumbling and suddenly four platforms appeared around X. Above each there was a distinct weapon, it was an elegant blade styled like a leaping flame. Each had a unique element; like color, size or an extra blade of some sort.

However only one of these odd weapons seemed to emanate power. X walked over and examined it; it was a relatively plain blue sword with silver lining its edge. He picked it up and the "voice" began again.

_"You have chosen the power of the dark will you continue?"_

"Like I have a choice." X thought to himself.

_"To accept your power you must cast away another."_

"To lose is to gain, to gain is to lose, eh?" said X to himself. He walked over to the largest most unwieldy blade and cast it off the edge of the platform. As it plummeted the "voice" began.

_"You have given up the power of the dawn, shall you proceed?"_

"Again, do I have a choice in the matter." Before X a path of pieces from shattered windows appeared.

_"Your path is set, all you must do is follow it."_

"I'm not gonna lie it's been fun, but I don't think you rule me, got it?" X replied with a distinct change in tone as he instead of following the path set for him leaped over the edge. He plummeted down without fear to the depths of the abyss. As he fell he lost consciousness as he had before but it seemed to be another power at work, still he continued sailing the sea of darkness.

He landed on another ruined platform depicting a young girl surrounded by thorns, this time he didn't slowly float down this time he crashed right through. Somehow he remained unharmed through his descent. After his fall he landed or rather smacked into the ground hard.

He awoke with a pain in his head and looked around to see what was happening. He had left the stained glass platforms long ago and stood on a plain stone floor that stretched on forever in every direction despite the lack of light he could see. He picked a direction and walked. Not long after he began a being from darkness appeared in the shadows before him.

"Yo, X how ya doin', my man?" The being said in a friendly tone.

"You don't know me at all, now you will be struck down if you do not move from my path."

"Oh, is that any way to greet a friend?" He said walking into a spot of light that trickled down from the surface, revealing himself as just a normal boy about X's age with spiked red hair.

"You… are no friend of mine!" X said louder with every word. With that his blade appeared in his grasp and he sliced the boy in two.

"How can you not remember me X we are best friends after all?" The boy said reappeared behind X.

"I have no friends."

"The told me this'd be one tough nut to crack but this is ridiculous." Said the boy with a sigh.

"Go away, this is my final warning."

"Oh well I guess the higher ups were right you don't remember anything. I think it's time for plan B!" The boy opened his eyes wide with the last words and was immersed in darkness for a second revealing him as a humanoid monster covered in black spikes protruding from his skin along his skeletal frame.

"Like I said no friend of mine." X said assuming a fighting pose.

"Sorry it had to go down like this man, but orders are orders." Said the boy turning his mutated face towards X. he then lunged forward X easily parried and struck for the heart.

CLANG!!!

X's sword merely slid off.

"I hate how the superiors are always right man." Said the beastly boy laughing at the failed attempt to kill him.

"Meet the invincible Sharku and the ultimate defense. How do you like it, huh?" The boy then proceeded to rip off his skin revealing that the long pitch black spikes continued to cover his entire body like a bug's exoskeleton. X stood for a moment reevaluating his situation. Then he closed his eyes and waited.

"What's wrong man? Surprised? I did ask you what you thought of the new me, so come on be honest what do you-- GUAAGH!!! Wh- what the hell did you do to me!" Sharku howled when X had slashed him in half. "That's impossible--HUK HAK."

"As they say if at first you don't succeed, use a bigger sword." X gloated flourishing his sword; which had drastically changed. It now had a long, wide gladius with a sky blue blade the size of a claymore. The flames were still there but it was no longer the blade but the new blade extended from either side of the flame's base and tip.

"How did you--?"

"Think back…" Said X with a slight smirk.

"No… I…C-can't…Not…Yet." Pined Sharku as he faded into nothingness.

"It's your own fault Heartless." X said unfeelingly. He turned and continued on his way.

-

For a ways he continued with only the sounds of his footsteps to keep him company. Eventually the blankness birthed thought. As he walked on he began to wonder why he was here everything had been so random, so fast and why did this place feel like home to him? He quickly put those thoughts out of his mind because he suddenly felt some presence.

It washed over him like ice water and made him for the first time feel fear. He turned about to see what it was. He saw a painful light come down and with it something appeared. It was a girl, a young pretty girl with long black hair and dark eyes… too muddy to see the bottom she was definitely powerful. Although in her tasteful black dress and nicely curled hair a casual observer wouldn't see the bloodlust in her eyes.

"Hiya!" She yelled cheerily, waving innocently.

"What do you want with me?" X asked impassively, already knowing the answer to this question.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady? I don't think so." She said pouting as she did so.

"If you've nothing to say of any relevance then I must be on my way." X said to her curtly.

"Aww, don't be like that all we want is for you to come back to us, the Superiors told me that you were special and stuff." She grinned.

"Drop the façade you're no different from that idiot Sharku." X said beginning to walk away slowly.

"Why, do you forsake the light? Who do you think you are anyways?" Her tone had turned hostile with the last questions.

"I'll tell you… at your grave." X said drawing his sword which had reverted to its original form. He brandished his sword and laid it against her neck. She merely smiled and laughed.

"You should've taken my head off when you had the chance, because you won't get another." She hopped back and drew out of the air a Chinese styled straight sword out of the air. She laughed again and took a leap towards X catching him on the left cheek letting a drop of blood fall.

X countered with a similar style of fencing. They fought clash after clash neither prevailing, however X new she was toying with him drawing out his inevitable death. He tried everything he could think to from fakes to berserk charges nothing could match her flawless swordsmanship.

"So, when are you going to end this useless exercise." Laughed X as she caught him on the left arm.

"Oh, it's not my job to kill you unless you try another stupid stunt like before. It is my job to make you remember before." She said casually.

"Looks like I'm about to pull another stupid stunt … Alice!" X said as he turned tail and ran flat out. Her eyes widened and she began yelling something at X but he couldn't hear it and he didn't care. She pursued for a time and then stopped and began talking to herself. X was saved; for a time.

He slackened his pace and began to devise strategies on how to win if he encountered that girl all scenarios ended badly for him however. He began to ponder the reasons these Superiors might have for attacking him. Then there was silence not just in his ears but his mind it was at peace save for that one image of the blond girl he was trying to remember before.

"AAUUGH!!!" X suddenly burst out. He stopped clutching his head out of aggravation and What is wrong with me? Who is that girl ever since I woke up more has come back but… it's like I've been thinking about a lot lately I don't know, is any of this real or not?" Slowly, X snapped himself out of it and said

"The only way is to find the "voice" it knows everything it is one of the Superiors." He continued with his thoughts but they kept swirling through his mind slowing only long enough for him to see a bit of each thought before it was swept away again.

-

_"__So he seems to be proceeding well, no?"_

_"Are you entirely sure about the procedure? It seems that it was a miserable failure from my view point I hope you can convince me otherwise."_

_"Oh don't be so uptight all the time I'M the boss of you after all I know exactly what I'm doing."_

_"It's not I don't trust you it's that new Superior he doesn't seem reliable."_

_"Like I said it is fine don't worry so much no wonder you've gray hair. And the new guy, I bet you're just sore the created a new post for him and you have to work your way up. Not that we can blame you. But be patient my life is nearing its end you'll have my problems in no time, I suggest you have fun while you can now while you don't have to worry about everyone else's problems all the time."_

_"Section leader I already do that."_

_"Well that seems awfully stupid. Like I said you'll be a Superior soon enough I've had you're path set for you, already you know."_

_"Don't be ridiculous; outside "That Place" you can't do anything."_

_"That is such a lie; I am so good at Su Do Ku that it should be my power."_

_"I can hardly agree with you on that and by the way don't die too early I've got to get my affairs in order."_

_"You're no fun. No wonder I'm dying all that stress you put on me."_

_"This isn't a playground just try to be serious for once in your life, for a friend."_

_"Alas, I don't have any of these friends you speak of."_

_"Aw can it. You know I'm your friend, just in a business capacity for the most part."_

_"There are no friends in business."_

_"You sounded almost serious for a second there. Are you sure you don't need my help?"_

_"Whatever. I've a few affairs to set straight as well, so if you don't mind would like some time alone."_

_"Sure just remember Sharku was one thing but that Alice is to connected she may break with the stress you've been putting on her."_

_"Oh shut up I know exactly what I'm doing and don't forget you haven't succeeded me yet. So don't try to run thing behind my back, okay."_

_"What ever you've had warning. And now even I can't help you out of this hole you've dug yourself."_

_"Didn't you say you had things to do?"_

_"Sorry I've wasted enough time as it is. Farewell."_

_"Conceited punk."_

_- _

"What am I going to do now?" Mused X as he stopped to rest. At that very moment he was struck in the front of his head.

"Oww, that hurt, dammit." He said rubbing his forehead. Then he saw a package lying on the ground, presumably what had hit him. He cautiously walked over to it and picked it up. It was a plain white box. He opened it out of curiosity and found it was empty.

"What?" He said confused. He told himself it was nothing and he should worry about getting out of this place. For a while he was still bothered by it enough to carry the box around as he continued his journey. What seemed to be X ages later he stopped again and began to question if there was in fact a way out at all.

"This place, from the beginning I knew it was weird but… no there has to be some way, if I know anything that must be it. But still what is this sensation-- doubt-- no I cannot fear there is only one way to go from here…" With that final thought X once again began his trek through the dark plane. Not long thereafter he came across an odd door. It was pale rose colored and didn't lead anywhere, when he looked behind it there was nothing there, so he decided to open it but it refused to open. X was convinced it was another trick from the Superiors to kill him.

"Don't they realize I'm already dead." He then pointed his blade at the door and waited. As expected the door opened in short order and he passed through. He found himself in the world from his vision on the cliff. The place seemed warm and welcoming but he saw it in a different light. To him it was an empty world full of mocking laughs and jeering faces.

"Home sweet home." He said to himself as he walked towards a signpost. It read 'Welcome to Traverse Town' in bold letters.

"Hmph, just like before." Then he decided to go to the one place he remembered he could find anything of worth. He walked around the marketplace and small animals tried to talk to him but he ignored them. He walked up some stairs past a clock shop and up a ramp.

He came to a door and entered. He walked mechanically through the place called the second district. He past everything by focused on only one thing, his destination. He walked down an alley and through a door. He ended up in a place that was called the third district. There was an odd door with a symbol for fire on it.

He held up his sword and like before the door obediently moved aside. He walked through finding himself in a cave with a lake and a house in the middle of it. He easily jumped past the moving stone platforms and came to the island in the center of the lake.

He walked past the boarded up door to a hole in the back of the house. He then entered the house. He was greeted by an empty room with a raised platform built into the middle. He walked over to it stood on it and began descending on a platform that magically appeared.

He came to another, smaller cave and he walked down the stairs to an open chamber. From there he walked over to a depiction of a moon on the wall.

As he put his left hand up to it he sighed "So it really is true." He closed his eyes as a light brought him back to the dark empty plain. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by Heartless and instead of the dark plain he had expected he was in a small cave with many drawings on the walls and a wooden door with no handle.

"They really must want me to remember 'that' eh." He said drawing his sword. He made short work of the Heartless horde. He took a look at the door and walked up to it. He saw a keyhole in it and said, " 'He' was here too it seems." as he prepared to pass through he saw a picture on the wall out of the corner of his eye.

He went over to examine it more closely. It was the boy from the platform he began on and one of the people that was around him. That already seemed to be lifetimes ago to X.

"That's right, this was you're place wasn't it." He then left and went back to the dark plain. He found he had just been through the same door he went through first. He walked around to see if he was followed but he was alone, just like before. He resumed his previous path with new confidence in his path that he chose. It seemed like it was the right way, there was no reason for it, but it was a feeling that he went with.

As he continued he came in contact with Heartless of varying degrees of power and rank. Sometimes he was assailed by droves of Shadows and Neoshadows but others he was attacked by small troupes of Defenders and Wizards. Either way it made no difference, he destroyed them easily.

After some time he came across another door. This one was different it was white and bore odd symbols. He walked through this one just as he had with all the other doors. He found himself in a completely white room of the same style as the door.

He walked forward cautiously as unlike the other places he had never been here before. As he proceeded he was met by a figure wearing an Organization coat like him. The figure began to speak and he recognized Marluxia's voice.

"Hey Marluxia how'd you get here." X said much relieved to hear a familiar voice. However he didn't get quite the reaction he wanted.

"Who are you?! And how do you know me?!" Yelled Marluxia raising his hood.

"Huh? Don't you remember me it's X the new member of you're Organization?!"

"I don't remember any of this. Xemnas must have found out about the coupe. And you must be the one he sent to kill me."

"What?! No I don't even know who this Xemnas is I'm on your side. Come on don't you remember me?" Marluxia summoned a scythe and struck at X. X naturally parried to defend himself. The battle went on for a while. Partly because X was trying to explain to Marluxia who he was the whole time who he was and how they were comrades.

Marluxia wouldn't have it and Marluxia insisted that he was an assassin sent to murder him. Eventually X gave up and fought full strength. He quickly overwhelmed Marluxia and incapacitated him by destroying his scythe. "Now will you listen to me?"

"Just finish it don't try to act all innocent. I know The Superior sent you."

"I am innocent I can't believe you don't remember, you already were killed by Sora and he stopped you from taking the Organization."

"What?!" Marluxia snapped, in total surprise. He obviously wasn't the same as when he had met X. Suddenly there was a distortion in the room and everything except X suddenly froze where it was. X looked around and wondered what was happening. He wondered how Marluxia was there, he wondered how he was there, and he wondered how Marluxia knew of the Superiors. He decided there was nothing left for him there in the frozen room and he had to move on.

He looked around and saw a door at the top of some stairs. He went through it. He found himself in the same room as he had before and Marluxia was there too. The same thing happened as it had before with little deviation. X did this several more times until he realized what he was being told to do.

"So it'll be that way huh?" He said to the ceiling before he walked over to the door and shook his head before he passed through. He killed Marluxia the next time it repeated and when he left he was in a large empty hall styled similarly to but with many differences from the room where he had been.

First it seemed to be an open area with many floors open to each other then he saw it to be the central hub for the upper floors of some kind of castle. He walked through to the other side and went through the door without incident.

Again he found himself in a totally new place. The contrast from the last places he'd been made his eyes hurt. The place was dark and dank; it suited him well.

"Well what am I doing now?" he chuckled. He walked around the room he ended up in; it was a moderately sized corridor that led through a veritable labyrinth of traps and levers. He made his way through the strange gates and waterways all he found were Heartless and a dead end. "Just like my life" he sighed as he turned to leave. However just as he went to leave he felt a presence, it was Ansem.

"Hello his Majesties little add-on."

"You'd do well to watch you mouth boy." It was a voice that could chill even the hottest of warriors blood.

"Oh, what are you gonna do turn out the lights? Grow up, that wasn't meant to be known. I'm surprised you're so persistent though." X replied nonchalantly.

"You're the immature one. Acting all strong and self assured, you're darkness itself, and you just fight yourself over and over." Ansem countered harshly and honestly.

"Only light shows up in the dark. That is the road I walk, it's the only road I've ever known." X shrugged.

"Don't get smart with me, boy. You're the same as I ever knew you and you know what I still don't think you're worthy of the power "he" granted you." Ansem replied sourly.

"I'll say this once and you all better listen: Allen is dead. So now that that is cleared up, go play mister sinister or something. The fact that I even remember you at all disgusts me." X shook his head disappointedly.

"Well I suppose I must liberate your true nature then, fellow creature of the dark." Ansem sneered.

"You're a figment of memory you can't do anything to me, and you may say I'm steeped in darkness, but at least I'm not its slave." X replied calmly.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Ansem said condescendingly.

"Yeah…" X said somberly as he trailed off thinking of how much his memories had changed him. With that Ansem summoned the Guardian and disappeared. As X had predicted Ansem reappeared behind with a mass of darkness in his hands. X disappeared just as Ansem had and attacked from above. Ansem had the Guardian parry and he blasted X with the mass of darkness. As he flew through the air X smiled to himself and his sword transformed into a katana with a sheath and the hand-guard was in the style of a blue and silver flame like his swords before it. He landed softly on his feet despite the force of the last blow.

He faced Ansem in a stance ready to draw. Ansem silently advanced and the battle resumed. X drew with lightning speed and was able to cleave clear through the Guardian's block, though he was unable to reach Ansem. Ansem quickly withdrew and disappeared again. X was prepared this time, he leapt into the air and brought his sword down on Ansem as he appeared, however Ansem was one step ahead and it was only the Guardian he sliced in two.

It reformed behind Ansem where he stood about four meters away from X. X saw through the clever deception and quickly parried a strike from the real Ansem, who was behind him. "How long do you intend on flitting around like a little bugs shadow? I guess there really is no honor among thieves."

"As long as I have to." Ansem smirked.

"Well I guess that won't be too much longer."

"No, it will not."

"Let's end it then." Ansem disappeared yet again, only this time he left the Guardian to do battle with X. X ignored it entirely and launched himself over it slashing at Ansem as his hiding place was revealed. Ansem leaped away and created a dark cloud around himself . X charged forwards but was caught on his left leg by none other than Ansem. He had disguised his teleport with that cloud and X fell for it. X was lifted upside down then thrown into the air.

Ansem summoned his double edged blade and mounted the Guardian, which carried him up to X. X tried to regain his balance but it was too late to do anything but block. Ansem strung together massive combinations that X only barely blocked all of. When they landed X disappeared for a second, then he went behind Ansem. Ansem easily countered only to find that it was nothing but an illusion and before he had a chance to turn back around he was stopped.

He looked down and he saw the tip of Xs sword was sticking through him. X turned his sword sideways and brought his blade out in a violent sideswipe. Ansem didn't have time for last words he was finished before his body faded away.

X looked down at the remaining darkness before it dissipated and softly said. "Dammit…"

* * *

**_Note: _**I'm still unfamiliar with some things here. Sorry for any inconvenience or stupid mistakes. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace. Out. 


	3. 3rd Act

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

* * *

**_3rd Act_**

X left the underground waterways behind without further event. When he finally passed through the exit he entered a strange place where waterfalls flowed upwards and rocky platforms floated in the air by some force. He did not recognize this place either. At first the brightness of the outside even in this kind of twilight hurt his eyes. He soon became accustomed to it though.

As he examined the area he found that he could walk on the water as if it was solid ground. He walked around and eventually made his way up via several platforms to a kind of castle. It was strange though, the castle was half taken apart and not far away there was a small walled town.

"I don't get it, why would they all take apart that castle just to live in some little town." X wondered, because after all a castle is a better fortified position than a town and the castle was easily big enough to house all of the town's people.

"I wonder what's so bad about that castle." X thought to himself. He decided to take a look and see for himself. He got onto a strange platform that carried him to the castle. He walked though the front entrance to find an old abandoned hall. The room was very austere but it was in great disrepair. X decided to move on since there didn't seem to be anything for him here. He walked up a staircase on the left of a fountain in the shape of some beasts head. He found a door with the Heartless emblem on it; he understood where he was then.

"So this is 'His' place." X said to himself looking around. He went through the door and found himself in a large shaft full of broken equipment and old elevator devices. X carefully proceeded through many rooms and halls until he reached a large empty decrepit chapel. X walked in and looked around, everything was overgrown with thick black thorny vines and the structure seemed to be coming apart.

X saw a tunnel which he assumed led to a higher floor. He made for the tunnel, but in seconds he was surrounded he multitudes of assorted Heartless. Every kind of heartless that could fit in the room had appeared in those short seconds. X glared at them, and then he grinned slightly as he drew not one but two blades. Both were styled like Chinese broad swords and both bore his characteristic flames as the gladius had.

With that he turned and cut a swath through the droves of enemies in a desperate charge towards the exit. With each swing he was brought closer to his goal but with every Heartless he destroyed two more were spawned to replace it. His charge slowed and eventually come to a halt. He had to destroy as many as he could, X had no idea why but this was the right thing to do. As the odds slowly but surely tipped away from his favor he fought harder only to find himself in a worse situation.

Suddenly, X stopped and to his amazement so did his attackers. They stood perfectly still as if waiting for him to catch his breath. X somehow knew what he had to do, but it would cost him his life and for some reason he couldn't give up, even without the fear of death that drives so many. He stood up straight and looked at the small shafts of light piercing through the ruined ceiling. He took in what he knew was his last peaceful breath before he died. He refocused and raised both swords.

-

_"Section leader! Section leader!"_

_"What is now?"_

_"I just found this report you filed! That's what!"_

_"Oh, if that's all you can leave now."_

_"Why did you allow him to remember!?"_

_"It's not my job to disobey my superiors."_

_"What!? You are a superior only the top brass id above you…"_

_"…"_

_"So this is from them, eh?"_

_"…"_

_"Why didn't you tell us!?"_

_"…"_

_"Answer me!"_

_"Okay, yes this is from the top brass and I was ordered to let you figure it out. Happy now?"_

_"No! Why would I be happy!? Huh!?"_

_"You really should take those anger management courses we talked about."_

_"That's beside the point. If there is no trust in this Organization then we're going down, just like Section 13!"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"What!?"_

_"Well, for two reasons we will win where they failed. They happen to be standing in this room."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I mean Section 12 is superior to Section 13. This is because of us, we provide better plans and leadership, and we don't constantly strike each other down."_

_"Actually isn't that what's just happened?"_

_"No only pawns have been sent thus far, the real test will come in good time. After that I will die and you will take over. Please take care of the section for a friend."_

_"I thought you didn't have friends."_

_"Doesn't mean you don't."_

_"Thanks section leader."_

_"Just call me by my first name, it'll be less bothersome."_

_"Alright, Seagle."_

_- _

"Huff, huff, huff." X panted just after he slew the last Heartless. He was surprised he was able to pull it off but he was thankful for it. He was alive and he could move on, to what he really was supposed to do. He rested himself as much as he could and walked through what he knew was the last door. As he entered the next room he suddenly felt cold. It was like and icy wind had begun to blow. This feeling did not relent even when he was resolved to move forward.

He had entered a dark laboratory of sorts. It was old and much of it was defaced, but most of the machinery remained intact. He ascended a small staircase to a raise part of the room. He saw a 'door' in the shape of a heart, but it was locked and none could progress further. As he sighed and turned around he saw standing before him Alice. She had either given up on or pointedly stopped using her prim and proper look.

She was dressed in a hakama with shin guards tying the lower legs down. She also wore a gi with the sleeves held down with forearm guards in a similar fashion to her pants. She smiled, not cheerily like before or even a smirk as X had expected, but a smile to cover up something. She was hiding something and X had to know what.

"What is it Alice? I will kill you this time." X threatened drawing his dual blades. He began circling to the left and she did the same.

"I was ordered to bring you in dead or alive. So if the last battle didn't show you anything I guess you're dead anyways." She smirked but the cheery taunt wasn't there, she was serious about this time. She drew her own blade, tossed aside her scabbard and leveled it out in front of herself.

"Okay, I guess you haven't been the one watching me all this time then. If you were you'd back off here and now." X said, his eyes narrowed he was looking for any sign of movement that would tip off an attack. He shifted from time to time to throw her off but she only looked at him her impassive glare hiding what she was thinking and feeling.

"I don't know or care what you're talking about" she finally announced. For what could easily have been ages they faced off circling and periodically shifting to throw off their opponent.

"It looks like 'he's' finally back" Alice grinned. With that last statement she threw herself at X. She flew through the air with astounding speed and control. She slashed at X where she had torn his coat in their first match. He quickly parried--too quickly. Alice was thrown by his extreme difference in skill that she paused; for only a moment but that one moment left her wide open to an attack. X swung both blades at her. The first she blocked and the second she jumped away from. She was matched. And by the one she used to toy with. She showed him her fury and that was enough for him.

She came forth flourishing her blade, swinging it in all directions. X stopped them all flawlessly. Her moves came to X's mind long before she applied them. Her emotions let her be read like an open book. She suddenly retreated. X stopped abruptly and stared at her. She closed her eyes and that's when X began his own assault. She collected herself quickly and regained her flawless skill. Her eyes snapped open and she easily parried and countered X's haphazard attempt at an attack. She caught him exactly where his fading cut was from the last fight.

X only smiled with satisfaction through all this. Alice wouldn't let him rule her, she smiled back- a menacing malicious one at that. X took no interest and tried a more put together offense. She was his equal in every aspect. Every move he made and every step he took she was with him the whole time. She never missed a block and likewise neither did he. After many clashes they separated and glared at each other. A long silence ensued, neither could move lest they compromise their position.

After a few minutes X shifted his weight back wards and imitated Alice's flying slash from earlier. She evaded so he missed with his first blade but he slammed against a wall and jumped off of it before she had a chance to reset. He made contact. After he passed her he quickly turned around to face her and saw a large tear in her right sleeve and a nasty cut was staining her gi crimson. Before he could even smirk she tore of the rest of the sleeve and tied off the wound.

X initiated another offensive. This time he made two small cuts. One on her lower left leg and another mirroring his own facial injury. He was sure of it now he had won. She messed up and he was in a perfect position to finish her. He raised his swords delicately and precisely. No error could be made. Just before he was ready to finish Alice sighed.

"I can't believe I'll have to go all out on you. This is pathetic. Oh well all it takes to win right?" Alice smiled, another façade.

"Huh?" X blurted out, perplexed thoroughly.

"Multiplicity" She only said one word that's all she needed. Suddenly X remembered it. He changed his stance, but it was too late. Alice began waving her blade around in an intricate pattern. X soon began seeing afterimages of her blade twirling around. She caught one of these after images and threw it at X. He blocked but by this time Alice was charging him a stream of afterimages following in her wake. She leapt into the air and swung downwards. All the afterimages suddenly became solid like before and crashed down like hail.

X had managed to block all of it by transforming his blade into an extremely broad and rather square sword. He removed it from in front of his face. He glared menacingly at her and leapt high into the air. He came crashing down tearing apart half of the far wall in the one swing. Alice easily evaded the slow strike but she was nearly crushed by the falling debris. X emerged from behind the pile of rubble and they began their fight again.

The lab was utterly destroyed in minutes but neither could prevail. Alice retreated back into the chapel area. X pursued swiftly. There they clashed hundreds more times, each time it was more apparent to X that he was going to lose this way. Alice also must have seen this and decided to finish it then and there. She swung her sword around like before, only this time she was faster and more deliberate. While X was still confused she jumped up to the ceiling and somehow stayed there. She then sent a veritable downpour of blades at X. He simply blocked them out as he had before. He couldn't keep it up for long his strength was ready to fail under the massive weight.

Soon it subsided and X looked out from behind his shield. Alice had amassed such a huge number of blades he could never hope to stand up to them all. X sighed and assumed a battle pose; he wasn't ready to die, not then. His dual blades replaced the blocky Broad Edge. Alice leapt down with tremendous speed and possibly millions of swords following. X leapt at the same moment. As the two met everything slowed down X bought up one sword and Alice brought down all of hers. X stopped the first and the rest began to flow past him, tearing him apart. But then his second blade slammed hard into Alice's first. The others were blasted by the shockwave and the one original shattered. Then things all stopped. Everything was at peace, nothing moved and with a rush life resumed X hurtled into the ceiling and was knocked senseless. Alice plummeted toward the ground as her swords began to dispel. She hit the ground, hard, and didn't move. X soon caught up. They both lay on the ground lifeless. After some time X stood, not without trouble but not with too much issue. X walked over and Alice was just lying there eyes open clothes ragged and face bloody. She turned her head to X and said something he hadn't expected,

"I hate you! Why can't you just come back?" By this time she was in tears unable to control her emotions any longer.

"I know." X replied tonelessly. Thinking of what to do.

"Stop that! Stop acting like that! You never did before." Her last sentence was reminiscent and her anger seemed to have burned itself out.

"I already said it once Allen is dead." X said letting his hair cover his face.

"No… You're not him." She said her sobs making it hard for her to speak.

"That's right, and this is over." X said walking away slowly.

"Oh and he wanted me to tell you this. Allen still loves you." X said calmly not quickening his pace.

"Shut up! What would you know about us!" She screamed after him.

"I don't lie, I only say what I know." X explained simply.

"Don't patronize me!" She yelled. Her own echoes were all that answered her as she finally expired. X walked out of the castle as he had entered, alone. He had accomplished nothing, but he didn't care. There was only one thing left for him to do.

-

As he reentered the dark plain he saw it, the end of the world. An infinitely long and infinitely high stone bastion lay not more than several miles away from him. He prepared himself for the final step and closed upon his final rest. After some time X reached the wall. A figure dramatically opened the rather ornate entrance doors. It was a well built man wearing informal clothes with many scars crisscrossing his face and hands. He casually walked with striking range o X and began to speak.

"I am Danso the gatekeeper of this fortification. What might you be doing here?" Danso asked looking at X like he was an alien. It didn't surprise X after all he was dressed in a raggedy black coat with blood stains all over it.

"I'm here to see the section leader." X said complacently.

"No, you're not here to do that." Danso said firmly.

"Then what am I doing here?" X asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've heard about you Allen. You're the traitor. And we all were given orders to kill you on sight." Danso said in a low voice neither anger nor sadness, something else.

"That's not what I heard." X said nonchalantly.

"What did you hear?" Danso asked in that same unidentifiable tone.

"I heard the superiors wanted me dead or alive. Is that wrong?" X asked feigning confusion.

"Well orders are orders and you didn't follow them." Danso said ending their conversation. Danso suddenly pulled out two metal gauntlets. He pulled them over his hands and flexed his fingers bending the rigid metals. X drew his gladius and prepared for the worst. Danso ran forwards swinging his arms like clubs. X dodged the rapid succession of punches but couldn't get in a hit through the flailing arms. X raised his foot and kicked Danso squarely in the forehead. He fell back and held his head. Danso was no fighter from what X saw. He was a clerk at best. X dismissed his weapon and offered a hand to help Danso. Danso only glared at him reproachfully. X withdrew his hand and made for the door. Danso suddenly smacked X in the back of his head. X turned around and held up his sword to Danso's face. Danso closed his eyes and shook from fright.

"Why are you here? You're obviously no fighter." X asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Danso asked in astonishment.

"I mean all the others the superiors have sent were way stronger than you." X explained as if it were obvious.

"I'm the strongest in my contingent and the section leader sent others after you?" Danso asked blankly.

"You must be really new here." X said sighing to himself.

"I got transferred here from Castle Obsidian last year." Danso said defensively.

"No wonder." X said everything falling into place. "You're from the fourth section aren't you?"

"Yes… but what's that got to do with anything?" Danso asked confusion overwhelming his obviously small mind.

"Get out of here now. This is about to be hell and you don't seem like a bad guy. So take my word for it ignore orders for once and think for yourself." X said suddenly serious.

"I…I…I can't the organization is all I have now and all I can do is follow orders." Danso said stuttering at first but gaining resolution with each passing word.

"You know that means I'll kill you right?" X asked to make his point clear. First Danso backed away but hen he collected himself and stood up tall.

"I'll fight to the death then." Danso said resolutely.

"I hate to kill humans and Nobodies but I will." X said adding extra intensity to his last words. Danso stood his ground this time. He tried to punch at X but he was run through before he could finish his first step.

"I warned you." X said simply.

-

_"He is getting more powerful than even I imagined."_

_"Is that not a good thing?"_

_"Oh, you're here."_

_"I hate it when you refer to me as the 'gofer' or 'the little go between' or 'nose rag'."_

_"I don't remember the last time I called you any of those things."_

_"Last week, sir."_

_"Okay, well what're you here for anyways?"_

_"New orders from the top brass."_

_"Read them."_

_"Huhem, 'Section 12 Commander in Chief you are to destroy the Oblivion research and terminate all branch projects related to the memory beyond.'"_

_"That was short and to the point, for once."_

_"Don't laugh I know how much the Oblivion project means to you. You aren't the type to just give up like that."_

_That's why I call you nose rag you stupid little turd. Why do you find it necessary to bother everyone who has a real job?"_

_"You should know that I have more power than any of the Superiors when it comes to information."_

_"And you have no power when it comes to doing anything. That's why no one likes you. Not even your precious top brass really cares about you. You're the dirt beneath their feet."_

_"Where are you going Aurelia? Seagle stop her!"_

_"I've got to get going on myself. Don't touch anything and don't mess with anything. Yeah, you know what, just leave and tell Xanatos to stop sending over his discipline problems it's really putting a monkey wrench in my plans."_

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *


	4. 4th Act

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

* * *

**_4th Act_**

"That wasn't the wrong choice." X told no one. He looked at Danso and then walked through the open door to an outer courtyard. The courtyard was barren it was a large rectangle with cobble stone covering it's area. The parts that remained uncovered housed long dead trees. - In the middle stood a man adorned in heavy armour. There was dragon head ornamentation on his belt and he hefted a huge sword. The thing must have weighed several hundred kilos. It was a rough unrefined edge that seemed to have been hewn from a large boulder. It in spite of its clumsy appearance seemed to be an exquisite armament in it's own right. X couldn't place why but there was something telling him just that.

"Hello." The man said dully.

"Hi." X said tersely.

"Don't be like that. I'm welcoming you to my humble abode, at least show some gratitude." The man saw looking around at everything but X.

"What do you want?" X asked curtly, as he flexed his fingers.

"Don't you even want to know my name?" The man said taken aback by X's lack of respect for due process.

"Not particularly. And one more thing why'd you post that guy out there?" X asked waving is hand back to the open gate.

"That wasn't my decision. I never thought you'd kill him so callously though." The man said swinging his sword about.

"I did as I said I would, none should expect different." X said indifferently.

"That's not what the chapel footage led us to believe." The man said smiling and stopping his sword in mid-swing.

"Really, I killed her despite the fact that Allen had feelings for her. Isn't that enough to convince you corporate bigots." X said examining the surrounding area.

"But you held back, you could have torn through her with Inverse Potential but you didn't. She was alive long enough for you to set her soul to rest. That shows mercy a trait unnecessary for our candidate." The man said a little more serious.

"I chose to do so because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I wasn't merciful for Allen's sake. I was, so that everything would fall into place." X said drawing Gladius and Broad Edge.

"I don't believe you have a master plan for us I think you have false emotions clouding your true thoughts." The man stated raising his sword to X.

"Think what you want I'm Nobody and you're Somebody, you couldn't get it." X said shifting into a battle stance.

"You're wrong, I can understand it. That's why I can lead, because I understand people. You're the one who can't get it. Your teacher has come to give you your final lesson." The man likewise assumed a battle pose with the last words.

"We'll see who's wrong with our blades. Right? Section Leader." X said charging at Seagle. He made a clean downward slice. It however was stopped by the massive blade witch Seagle was wielding one handed. X jumped off to one side and tried again. The same thing happened time after time. Despite the swords mass Seagle carried it as if it were a twig.

"You've gotten slow." Seagle pointed out casually.

"Hmph, it's not me who's gotten slow, it's you who's gotten fast." X thought to himself. He switched over to Duality and without the heavy blades encumbering his movement he ran flat out towards Seagle. Another block, but X saw that Seagle was using both hands to hold back his twin swords. X leapt over and tried a back slash, Clank! His swords met with Seagle's armour, unable to cause any damage X withdrew to evaluate his opponent. Seagle just stood back facing X as if he had fallen asleep standing up.

"What, giving up already? Not like Allen at all it seems." Seagle taunted turning and smiling at X.

"You know I'd rather not be compared to him. He was my other and all." X said keeping up the conversation.

"Oh yes you must hate him for being the savior." Seagle said condescendingly.

"No, I can't hate or love. Allen could, and I think he hated me for it." X said, pensive.

"Don't be silly he never knew about you. You only remember him 'cause we let you." Seagle jeered.

"I think he did know. Something in his heart told him. Something I couldn't understand." X said calmly.

"Whatever. Hearts are very simple things. Sure they're hard to deal with, but they're very predictable." Seagle smiled as he raised his sword over his head.

"You still don't get it. Probably 'cause you never think of anything outside the mission. Not even yourself." X stated gripping his swords tighter. X let his head drop down, as he stared at the ground he saw something. It was small but he could see a blade of grass poking up through the cobble stones that floored the courtyard. He smiled he had know idea why, but it made the smile come to his lips even when it wasn't in his heart. He looked up at a now bored looking Seagle. He knew he could win, there was no question now.

"So you gonna stand there looking at your shoes all day or are you gonna try and learn something?" Seagle yelled over impatiently.

"Neither." X said smirking. A moment later X was flying through the air toward Seagle. As before Seagle easily blocked it. But this time X pushed off of the great sword launching himself high into the air. Seagle followed suit and matched X's height easily. There they clashed. X had an advantage in the air because of his agility and lightness he couldn't stand up to blows so the energy couldn't transfer completely. X took this exploited his advantage expertly.

Seagle swung violently at him but he was just pushed to a wall where he rebounded and struck Seagle. He didn't stop there. X continue to rebound off walls and strike Seagle multiple times. With his last blow X slammed him into the ground. X landed and looked over at the crash site.

Soon enough Seagle was up and he looked totally unharmed. He cracked his neck and grinned over at X. X ran over and crossed his blades into a deadly scissor . He slashed at Seagle's head in an attempt to decapitate him. Seagle quickly leaned back, just far enough to evade the swords but then he brought his head forward smashing it into X's.

X staggered backwards blood dripping down his face. Seagle brought his sword straight down on the unprepared X. X managed to evade it by rolling backwards but it was to close, far too close. X wiped off the blood and stood up. There was a huge crater where Seagle had struck, but Seagle wasn't there. X looked around and heard something above him. Seagle fell through the air driving his sword straight down into the ground.

X leapt away only barely avoiding death. Next Seagle hurled his blade at X with tremendous force. X jumped over and brought both blades down on the defenseless Seagle with all the might he possessed. But he was struck in the back by a huge weight. Seagle's sword had boomeranged and the blunt side hit X. He was thrown against the wall hard. Seagle picked up his sword and prepared for the final blow. His eyes changed color and the courtyard darkened. X struggled to his feet only to see Seagle dash towards him surrounded by a unique aura. X leapt into the air but hit his head on a palm tree.

The courtyard was now an islet with palm trees scattered about. Seagle began his assault with a mighty downward strike, X dodged to the side but ran into a wall. They were now on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Seagle continued swinging viciously as X blocked and dodged all he could. Seagle slammed him through the deck into a cargo hold below. X found himself standing up in yet another place. It was a square in front of a palace.

Seagle continued his insane onslaught. Soon the square lay in ruins and X was running out of steam. Again they moved to another place. They were now in a deep jungle thicket. X dashed off into the trees to escape he ended up running into a pile of rubble. He looked around and was on street in front of a skyscraper. Seagle had stopped and was amassing every bit of his power to his sword, this was it the end of all things X knew. X also did the same hoping that he could match Seagle in a direct confrontation. X closed his eyes and looked back on his existence, he had to know if it was time to die yet.

"We both know someone's gonna die here, you or me?" Seagle asked seriously.

"I don't think I came to die." X said ,unsure, but it was enough to just think. That's all he needed. It began to rain lightly at first but then harder. With that final exchange they both charged full out at each other. Seagle took advantage of his weight and he brought down his sword once more. X had no chance to match him in strength so he had to win in speed. He transformed his blades into Honor and sheathed the katana. Next he ran towards Seagle with abandon. They met and they clashed and then it was over. X lay on the ground under Seagle's blade and Seagle lay on the ground with X's sword lodged into his side. X slowly struggled to his feet. Then he walked over to Seagle.

"I'm sorry it went like that, Section Leader." X said emotionlessly.

"I'm not. You learned the lesson right?" Seagle said weakly.

"Yes I did." X said stooping down to hear Seagle's final words.

"Good, just as planned. I'm proud of you and I'm sorry for doing this to you, or rather Allen." Seagle choked out.

"…"

"It's alright I came here to die and you didn't, follow your path and never try to walk the straight and narrow when it's obvious the road curves wide." Seagle chuckled to himself.

"…"

"Don't worry. Oh yeah, you can't so don't lose then. The only one who can win is you. Allen was too soft, you're the man for the job. Though I had to see for myself. So keep up the good work and make sure the mission is completed. For me okay?" Seagle said quickly losing his consciousness.

"Sure, I owe you this." X said in an almost sad sounding voice.

"You don't…" Seagle died before he could finish.

"Bye." X's mechanical voice echoed throughout the empty world as he was pulled back to the empty courtyard. X stood up and looked at the ground where Seagle should have been the single blade of grass was still there. X sighed out of exhaustion and collapsed.

-

_"So, Seagle is dead?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Did you try to stop him?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Why not?"_

_"He is a Superior, I assumed he was carrying out orders I didn't know of."_

_"Fine, you are now the Superior of the section."_

_"Thank you sir."_

_"No need you'd be a better leader than Seagle anyways. He was to emotional. I guess that was just his nature."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"No need to be so uptight. It's not like I hate you or anything."_

_"Alright."_

_"Now for your first mission you should finish off the 'hero'. Send anyone you like from any section you choose."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Who will it be?"_

_"Solken seems to be the right choice, no?"_

_"Excellent I'll send for him at once."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Don't mention it. it's my job to help you out Seagle never understood that."_

_"I think he did, he was just too free spirited to admit it."_

_"Whatever you say. You knew him best."_

_"I don't think I did."_

_- _

"Are you dead?"

"Nope."

"Then get up and go."

"Nope."

"Go on I know you want to, it's what you're here for."

"Can't too tired."

"You're not tired just lame."

"Okay, can't too lame."

"Oh don't go quitting on me now. You're the one they sent for and they hate to be disappointed."

"Why do I care?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"'Cause it's my job. I remember now that's what I'm here for."

"Him?"

"Yeah, Sora."

X woke with a start. He was reaching into the air as if to grasp something.

"Do Nobodies dream? I don't know nor should I care it's only a figment of my imagination to begin with." X got to his feet and walked over to his sword which wasn't left buried inside of Seagle when he came back. X looked around the courtyard and decided to go through the fortifications main entrance. He walked into a vast, tastefully adorned hall. It was plain but the ornate decorations made the room seem almost elegant and well designed.

"I never thought it would be back here that the mission ended." X said grinning thoughtfully.

"Well it's a good thing you got here in time." A voice boomed from the top of an elaborately decorated staircase on the far side of the room.

"And you are?" X inquired impatiently.

"I'm no clerk like Danso. I can kill most who enter this room."

"Whatever." X replied passively examining a vase.

"Great another attitude problem, if it's not Seagle it's you isn't it?" The man sighed thoughtfully.

"Great, now let me pass, before I kill you." X said looking briefly at the speaker.

"Very touchy are we? I can't blame you though, you just killed your mentor. I don't think even a Nobody could stand that." He said descending the stairs. He was a young blade thin man with short black hair and two halberds slung across his back. He moved in a swaggering manner and didn't seem to care where he put his feet as long as he made it to the next step. As a result he looked rather drunk.

"Who are you?" X asked his mild interest growing by the second.

"I'm Xanatos the administrator of this bloc. And now that Aurelia's in charge of Section 12, I've been sent to deal with you by the top brass." His low drawl was annoying, but he had to be strong or else he couldn't have been a Superior.

"Great. The last time I fought a Superior I nearly died. I may not finish this one Seagle." X thought to himself.

"Alright I guess we should just cut to the climax and fight each other to the death and all, hm?" Xanatos drawled pulling out his two ornate weapons and twirling them in between his fingers.

"Alright have it your way." X replied drawing his flame shaped sword.

-

"Hey how did I get here?" Sora asked the eternal void in hopes it would answer. He looked around at the vast nothingness that had suddenly engulfed him during his dreams.

"I thought all this was over for now. I guess somebody's up to no good." He said.

"Hello." A voice sounded from behind him. Sora whirled around to find a wiry man with short spiked black hair walking toward him. He wore a smile on his face and an odd outfit. It consisted of a fitted shirt and vest and loose matching beige pants. He walked over waving cheerily like they were old friends. Sora was really confused at this point.

"Um, who are you?" He asked rather bluntly.

"Oh I'm here to start and hopefully finish a job I was hired to do. My name's Solken, and you've got to be Sora. Am I right?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah. But how'd you know me?" Sora was really confused now.

"You are one part of the job I have to finish. The other is your heart." Solken said still in that same cheerful tone, but his last words had a certain bite to them.

"What? What's my heart got to do with any of this?" Sora was beginning to be afraid.

"I think you should know by now." Solken smirked, pleasure inscribed on every feature.

"I don't think I like you." Sora said summoning the keyblade.

"Good!" Solkens face was crazed and menacing by now. He stretched his long arms out and pools of darkness formed behind his hands and began to swirl. Several moments later he closed his hands on some thing and the darkness dispersed revealing two intricately designed ebony tonfa. Each had blades on either side weaving in and out of each other terminating in lethal spikes.

"I'm so gonna love this!" Solken bared his teeth like a wild animal and charged.

* * *


	5. 5th Act

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

* * *

**_5th Act_**

X leaned on his sword heavily. The hall was in ruins and X was in little better condition. His bones were ready to give way, his strength to give out. His breath was ragged and his vision blurred. His muscles ached and his mind exhausted. On the far side of the room Xanatos knelt in similar condition.

"You dead over there?" X called out realizing his mistake only after the pain shot up his side.

"I thought you were." Xanatos chuckled before rolling over in pain. X knew he'd be finished soon if he just let himself fade away.

"No, not now. This is nothing!" X thought raising himself to his feet. His enemy followed suit and readied for the battle to continue. X switched out the original blade for Broad Edge and hurled the sword at his opponent with all his might. Xanatos blocked the projectile, not without difficulty though. As he began to move he was forced back. X had been traveling in the shadow of his own sword and used the extra blocking time to slip into the striking zone and kick Xanatos in the throat. He doubled over holding his neck convulsing as he tried to breathe through his collapsed windpipe. X watched him try to curse and disparage him but for all his strength in the end all his words failed him. X turned and hobbled his way to the stairs and sat there to rest.

-

"Is that all?" Sora taunted as Solken was left barely standing.

"No, I wasn't supposed to fail, not here and now." Solken choked out through his heavy breaths.

"You're finished." Sora leapt to deliver the finishing blow but before he could their was a brilliant light that stopped him. It emanated from a flame shaped mark that had appeared on Solken. He cried out in pain and faded into darkness, a surprised expression never leaving his face.

"I only just figured out I could do that." The voice resonated with power the very sound made Sora's fix itself.

"What's that? The keyblade bearer has nothing to say. That is beyond cruel, now I know that I'm Nobody if he can't remember me." The voice chuckled and the speaker appeared. It was a thin boy not much older than Sora if he was at all. He wore a raggedy old coat and had mid-length black hair with two defiant spikes radiating from the back of his head. He carried a strange sword that was styled after a flames appearance. It was plain blue and outlined in immaculate silver.

"Who are you!?" Sora yelled half angry half scared. He was getting a weird feeling from this guy. And it wasn't right whatever this feeling was.

"I'm no one of consequence, you may call me X." X said as he couldn't help but smirk as he saw the one who had gotten him into this. The one who had set it all in motion.

"Alright X why did you just kill him?" Sora asked tensely.

"To see if I could do that move." X replied emptily.

"Are you with them?" Sora asked edging away, to where he didn't know but it wasn't right to be where he was.

"I see you're well. I can't say the same of Allen, Sora?" X changed the topic to a more favorable one. He began to circle casually as not to let Sora away.

"Who?" Sora couldn't help himself.

"My other, I think you may have known him. Heh. That makes this all the more ironic." X paused and faced Sora.

"What's going on?" Sora almost yelled.

"Just a failed experiment." X continued pacing. By this time Sora noticed the circle of light that had fallen around them. He was at the middle and X was on the edge.

"Tell me where I am!" Sora was ready to hit this guy.

"We're obviously in your heart. Always closer than you'd like to think. Always farther than you'd imagine. Oh well, I'm rambling. It really shouldn't have to be this way Sora but at this point it's you or me, live or die. And for some reason or another I'd rather not die. I know it's selfish but that seems to be all I have." X seemed almost sorry but he knew he wasn't. He was telling the truth but that didn't make it any less vile.

"What? I thought you were…" Sora trailed off and knew it was time for him to fight. He resumed his fighting stance and waited for X to do the same. X sighed and raised his sword into a suitable fighting stance. Sora struck first to gain an advantage. X evaded all successive blows without even trying. Sora was dumbfounded, no one not even Xemnas had that kind of skill. X stepped forward and nodded as if to ask if that was all.

Sora hurled his keyblade at X who easily evaded it and began a counter offensive. Sora summoned his keyblade and parried. They clashed several time but Sora was clearly losing. His movements looked feeble and clumsy when compared to the expert blade work of X. Sora lost his balance and fell, totally helpless. X held out his hand to help him up.

Sora refused and got up on his own. They continued in spite of the inevitable, fated one may say, conclusion. Sora was getting desperate and he backed off for a second to gather himself. X let him and merely waited for his adversary to begin. Sora wasn't sure but he thought he had one last trump card and if it failed he was finished anyways.

He tried to drive and it worked. He attained Master form and now wielded Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He transformed into a master of swordsmanship and sorcery instantly. X wasn't phased by the dramatic change in appearance but he summoned his katana, Honor, all the same and held the sheathe in one hand and the blade in the other. They clashed but this time the match up wasn't so uneven. The odds weren't so stacked and the contest had become conceivable.

X used his sheathe as both a shield and a weapon. Sora floated and sped about with ease as he leapt multiple times in the air as if it were solid ground. X was still unconcerned with the challenge. After several especially violent exchanges X retreated and sheathed his sword. Sora rushed in and began with an aerial assault. X ducked out of range and just as Sora landed he unleashed his attack. Sora easily blocked and countered only to find himself getting slammed into the ground by X's sheathe.

Sora rolled out of the way before X drove his blade into the ground and stood just out of striking range. Sora decided to take a different approach he leapt off to one side and began flying through the air casting thunder and blizzard spells. X attacked Sora but was blocked by the constant stream of powerful spells. X was losing, he couldn't evade every spell, no one could and when he did get close enough to strike he was stopped dead by a powerful blitz of fire.

He was outmatched but not outclassed. X almost laughed to himself and attacked once more but instead of allowing himself to be pushed away by the flames when they clashed he slammed his sheathe into the back of his sword pushing through the fire and cutting Sora. Sora fell out of the air and reverted to his original form. The wound wasn't grave as it was now spread over three people instead of just one, but it wasn't too nice either. A long clean cut crossed Sora's chest from shoulder to hip. He gasped in pain and clutched at his side. X just smiled as if savoring his victory.

"So are you finished yet?" X asked in a superior tone.

"Heal!" Sora raised his keyblade and the wound closed but he was still tired and still finished. He got to his feet and defiantly raised his blade, ready for battle.

"So your not done yet? Good I'd be almost saddened if you were that easily defeated." X answered Sora's challenge and lifted his sword as well. They clashed again and again. As Sora's strength waned X's seemed to grow. Sora was soon disarmed and at the mercy of his opponent. He closed his eyes and prepared himself. X seemed to reflect for a moment before he struck.

CLANG!

Sora's eyes slowly opened but it wasn't Sora looking through them it was Roxas.

"Who the hell are you?" X asked lazily.

"I'm a part of Sora, another him if you will, and this is our heart! You're not welcome here!" Roxas yelled as he charged forward. Roxas clashed against X with all of his might. X was off guard and soon found himself retreating before the blows. Roxas gained confidence as he advanced and his blows became stronger. X leapt out of the war zone and collected himself.

"That's not the same boy I fought before, I'll have to change up a little." X thought to himself. He lowered his stance and sheathed his sword. He looked straight at Roxas and exploded off his feet with such speed Roxas only barely had time to block. The battle raged on until Roxas slipped, he had X's position compromised and he alternately swung his blades downward with terrible force. X blocked with his sheathe and stabbed Roxas through his chest right where his heart should be. Roxas staggered back and slowly he faded back into Sora who fell to the ground unconscious. X walked over and chuckled to himself. It was over he had won.

-

_"Nose rag get the hell over here!"_

_"I'm already missing Seagle."_

_"Shut up! I have something to say!"_

_"Yes ma'am. You would do well not to be so overbearing."_

_"Shut up! Nobody wants to hear you. Anyways Solken and Xanatos have been terminated and Allen's Nobody is still at large. He's taken over the mission for now. Anything from the top brass?"_

_"No. They only said as they have before finish the hero and terminate the defectors."_

_"I guess we can let them fight for now. None of our operatives can top both of them. I'd say they'll finish each other off."_

_"Don't be so optimistic about everything. The betrayer hasn't even released the limit, the hero's done and so's the organization if we do nothing."_

_"When'd you get here Professor? I've been told you were indisposed."_

_"You were misinformed. I'm quite alright and I don't take kindly to my colleagues making fun of me."_

_"Whatever. You got any news or are you here for another lecture?"_

_"I'm already missing Seagle."_

_"Will you people stop that! It's annoying I'm the Superior now and you really have top be more respectful."_

_"Perhaps you should do the same."_

_"Whatever."_

_"I do have some news from above. You want to hear it or would you rather yell all day, hmm?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Alright then. The top brass has told me that I should give you my completed research to use and to give you this."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well it is a specimen of the new hybrid we've been testing there are many more where that came from but don't squander them it wasn't easy to make them."_

_"Alright, anything else?"_

_"Ah, one more thing, don't send anyone else. Use the array to put things in a more advantageous light."_

_"You k now I hate that thing it was Seagle's specialty not mine."_

_"As the highest ranking Superior the proctorship and utility of the device is yours alone."_

_"Great. You may leave now."_

_"Don't you want to know where?"_

_"I already know. The top brass is a bunch of bureaucratic pigs, not too hard to predict, huh?"_

_"I see. Good day ma'am."_

_"Bye."_

_"What now?"_

_"Get out nose rag you're making me sick."_

_"Very well ma'am."_

_"Why that place? What?"_

_- _

"You look to be done, hmm?" X asked the limp body of Sora as it lay on the ground waiting for it's light to be snuffed out. X twirled his sword in his fingers and lifted Sora to his feet. "You should die standing up." X thought to himself. He aimed his blade at Sora's throat and prepared to jab. Suddenly the venue of combat blurred X dropped his sword to his side and then everything soon returned to normal.

X decided this came first he'd find out what was going on later. He raised his blade again and thrust quickly and precisely at his target.

Clank.

Sora had by this point woken up and narrowly blocked the deadly blow. Sora released himself and counter attacked. X was caught off guard and sustained a minor blow to his arm. But the keyblade's power seemed to not effect him, he stood as if he was hit with a plain club or bat.

X stared at the perplexed Sora and they soon resumed battle. They clashed as before only this time Sora was slower and weaker than before. He hadn't even the time to heal himself. In short order he found himself on the precipice of death once again. Sora stood his ground and readied for a final exchange determined to at least get in one more blow before he died. X moved. Sora didn't see him move all he felt was cold steel running the exact same course as his previous wound. His eyes were closed and he knew he was dead.

But then, he felt something behind him. He opened his eyes and X's blade was exactly where he felt it the length of it imbedded not one centimeter into his body. He looked around for the cause of his safety and heard a laugh. It was familiar, friendly, it was Riku. He looked just behind him to see Riku fending off X's blade with his own keyblade. Sora smiled and took a swing at X. Who leapt back instantly and stood several meters away waiting and contemplating.

"Riku what're you doing here?" Sora asked joyful at his friend's arrival.

"Donald and Goofy told me something was up and I somehow found my way here." Riku answered not taking his fierce eyes off of X. "Who's this?"

"X is my name. And if I may say, you look spiffy." X taunted, pretentiously smirking at Riku.

"Don't let that fool you this guy is stronger than Xemnas." Sora warned assuming a battle stance.

"Really, a challenge for once?" Riku returned the smirk and raised his keyblade into a battle pose.

"Yeah, a challenge." X said dully, rubbing his neck and yawning as he spoke.

"What's that?" Sora snapped angrily.

"Nothing." X replied in an annoyed tone. He tossed his sheathe up into the air and sheathed his sword as it fell. He transformed his blade back to normal and next he likewise assumed a battle ready stance and waited. Riku leapt into the air as Sora charged forwards. They worked in perfect synch. One attacked, the other covered, one opened a weak point the other took advantage of it. However, X skillfully evaded all the successive combinations and maneuvers. Riku stood stunned as Sora once had.

X smiled maliciously and began his own offensive. He drew his sword forwards with lightning speed within seconds he'd drawn blood. Riku's left shoulder was pouring blood slowly onto the ground beneath them. Sora healed the wound and the battle continued. Soon however X had the two entirely beaten. Neither could lay one blade on him and he had them running ragged. X charged and Riku yelled something.

X didn't care as long as he won. Suddenly Sora and Riku met in the air and unleashed a frightening power. First the two let loose a swift close quarters shredding assault. X was forced to block all the strikes. It didn't end there they blasted X with a flurry of dark energy, though, X managed to fend off the attack. But the next blows hit home. X blocked the two massive blades they swung but his strength wasn't enough his arms collapsed and he was swung around like a rag doll. Next, X was thrown to the ground and he struggled to his feet in time to see the final attack. Both heroes threw their keyblades into the air on either side of him.

X stood stunned for a second and in that second the assault began. Intense energy blasted between the two keys began pummeling X. He, however had the presence of mind to stop himself from being destroyed. Sora and Riku thought their enemy was finished, but X still stood when the light faded and he was in as good condition as ever. X was slightly out of breath but other than that he seemed to be almost bored. Sora stood there staring stupidly at the sight Riku did likewise.

"What, that all?" X taunted cocking his head to one side.

"How? No one could do that." Sora shook his head slowly as if there was something wrong with the world.

"Oh, you don't get it." X said almost disappointed sounding. "Well you see I have two levels of combat to keep from destroying all my enemies too quick. So I have set limits that release when I'm in trouble or some kind of tight situation. You see?"

"How? How could such a being exist?" Riku stuttered.

"I don't exist, not in the strictest sense of the word, and also I'm not a being I'm a non-being." X explained seriously all of a sudden.

"Argh!" Sora yelled as he rushed at X before Riku could stop him.

"I'll show you how I stopped that move, right now." X said as he raised his sword. There was a flash of light and Sora lay motionless on the ground. Riku saw it all though, it wasn't possible, nothing could do that. X stood over Sora prepared to deliver the final blow.

"It's over." X said reverting back into his usual monotone. Riku rushed over in enough time to save Sora but he was slashed across his face as X saw Sora escape yet again.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Riku asked desperately, holding Sora up with one arm and his blade with the other.

"I don't." X answered tersely.

"Then why!?"

"It's not my choice. It's how things are supposed to happen. No one has the choice." X advanced on the pale haired hero.

"You always have a choice! No one hasn't the choice to do what's right!" Riku yelled panicking as he did so.

"No! I have never had a choice. I have to do this, and how would you know this isn't the right thing?" X seemed almost angry, but Riku knew better Nobodies couldn't feel.

"I know because that's what my heart tells me!"

"Hearts are silent, they have no words, no ideas, they are empty. They are not alive in themselves, there is no point in fooling yourself. No one needs a hero with nothing to save, no one needs a heart when they're alone, and face it, we're always alone." X said impassively.

"No. A heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in but I know now without a doubt that deep down there is a light that never goes out." Riku responded harshly.

"Light… Darkness. Does that really matter that much?"

"As long as I have my friends here in my heart I know that no one can defeat me. My friends are my power. Sora taught me this."

"Great for you. It doesn't change that you are alone, all of us are alone we live alone and die alone, there is no escaping that one truth."

"You're wrong everything I've done, it wasn't for nothing. It was for everything there is. There may not be a reason for a heart, no one may need a hero, but they're with us and that's a fact."

"Perhaps I should change that."

"No. You can't, I don't care how strong you are or how much you know, it doesn't matter, you're by yourself and you have no one to help you."

"I don't need help, not from anyone I never have and never will. Send anyone you want they all fall just as easily." There was a flash of light and Riku closed his eyes because of the brightness. X hadn't done anything, he just stood there glaring over at Riku. Riku suddenly realized that The King, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had appeared next to him.

"Hey Riku! I hope we got here in time." The King said in his usual chipper tone.

"Is Sora alright?" Kairi asked worry written all over her face.

"A hyuck who is this guy?" Goofy asked raising his shield cautiously.

"What happened?" Donald quacked.

"Here's the spark notes version guys. Sora and I can't beat this guy and he wants to kill Sora. I don't know why but he seems to hate hearts."

"What!?" They all burst out in unison.

"Maybe I can tell you better, hm?" X had been patiently waiting until now. "I am X nice to meet you all. I hope you have no notions on saving this, 'hero'" He waved his hand toward Sora distaste in his vioce. " 'Cause that won't work. And I'm gonna stop it there and hope you'll skip the Q&A."

"Why?!" Kairi burst out on the verge of tears.

"Alright. I suppose it would speed things up if you got my point? Well, I think maybe I should tell you my story and then I'll let you decide if I'm right or wrong. That sound good?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Oh no need to worry. I won't resort to dirty tricks when I could beat you just as easily if I play fair. Now where to begin? When I came here? No. When found him, I think that's right." X muttered to himself.

"Who?" Mickey asked almost concerned.

"You don't need to know him." X proceeded to tell in full detail how he came from the ocean between the realm of light and darkness to the deep dive to the great plane and even the grand bastion from which he had just come. The heroes of the light stood dumbfounded.

"So that's my story, I don't have much else to tell, I don't feel, I don't really need to think. I just need to find out why." X slowly began to pace throughout his story and suddenly stopped with those final words. "That is why the hero is my target."

"I don't understand how could you do that to all of them!" Kairi screamed almost crying again.

"I did because I had." X began to turn his head.

"What's wrong with you? You act like all that was nothing you're just a monster!" Kairi cried.

"Maybe I am. Does it matter? It won't make a difference I'll just be another nothing if I do not follow this. I need a purpose or I'm better off gone." X stared at the group shaking his head.

"Why do you follow that path?" Mickey asked pointedly.

"This is the only road I've been given to choose. I know it's too late, it's too late to change, my path is set." X seemed almost regretful, but still he held his ground.

"You're messed up. The reason has always been right in front of you and now you can't even see it staring you in the face." Riku shook with rage.

"It's not my reason I see. It's yours. I don't know why but I can sorta understand you guys. I know what you're trying to do and I don't think you're in the right. I guess we've reached an agreement. We disagree with each others views and now we can fight guilt free, no regrets. How's that sound?" X said casually as he raised his blade.

"Wait a second." Sora struggled to his feet and began to talk. "I was out of it for a while, but I know what happened. Why can't you find a better way? We have friends, not to just help us or give us something but so we can form connections and feelings that show us the way. Can you be a friend?" Sora was out of breath and clearly on his last legs but his words held something. Not hate or anything like that, something different, something better.

"I don't feel. I don't care what others feel. I may remember emotions but those memories aren't mine. I have to walk my own path. I can't just let a shadow dictate my every action. This is my story and the ending is coming up soon. Now all of you just stop thinking of yourselves for just one second and consider what is happening outside your horizons. I'm not perfect, no one is perfect, but my horizons are spread far and there is much to see. I just haven't found just the right thing yet." X shook his head.

"You're right, no one is perfect, but I think that all of us can be." Sora said weakly as he stumbled trying to remain standing. "Together."

"Maybe that's so, or maybe there is no all. Just individual pieces that form the worlds as you know them. I don't understand personally. Because, I'd have to imagine all things are alone, separate, there is no true understanding between anything in this universe. It all is just a bunch of particles meaninglessly mashed together, just waiting to break apart." X looked down at the plain stone floor they stood on.

He'd never realized in all his time here that it was just one slab of stone that extended forever. There were no seams, no joints just a perfectly uniform surface never changing or calling attention to itself. X thought about all that he had done on this floor. The same one where all his story took place. The same stage, the same players. It was funny, he'd come all this way and he was in the same place as where he had started.

"I guess it's the small things that make up the mess that truly matter." X said mostly to himself.

"Have you made your decision?" Mickey asked hoping he new the answer already.

"Yeah, I have an answer." X looked up at the strange bunch.

"All the small things." He whispered to himself. "I think I'll still fight you, but I now have a theor,y and it may work things out a bit." X for the last time he would smiled his empty imitation of expression.

"I thought this would happen." The King drew his own weapon and all the group followed suit. X launched himself high into the air and switched over to Duality. As he lingered in the air for a moment he slammed one sword into the back of the other. It was very quick and subtle, therein lay the genius of Inverse Potential. The action was not so much the important part as the reaction. A burst of energy would be released most would dismiss it as additional physical force but at this range it would be easy to tell what was happening. The energy seemed to take the form of a wave at first but that soon dissipated into small sparks of light they darted towards X's enemies with precision accuracy and lethal force.

Mickey easily detected these minute projectiles as did the others. They all managed to protect themselves, but the attack was by no means over. X came down hard slamming his blades down sending shockwaves through the ground. While his enemies were off balance X flipped over and began a close quarters melee. Mickey met him in a mighty clash. Riku and Sora followed close after. X began retreating, slowly at first, but surely enough, they were winning.

After many violent clashes X took action. He gracefully slid past his pursuers and effectively split the force in half. He charged at Goofy, Donald, and Kairi before the others could stop him. After several minor clashes Kairi and Goofy were finished, Donald was able to escape and regroup with the others but the damage was done. X showed himself not the mindless beast he had seemed but a brilliant strategist, even on such a small scale.

X flashed his blades forward and waited. Like always Sora charged in first without thinking. X took this and instead of taking down the weary Sora he went for the King. Mickey parried the successive blows perfectly but his size made it difficult for him to attack effectively. Riku jumped in and so did Donald. After some time Sora joined the fray and the tide of battle shifted. X again was forced to back off. He changed tactics and decided to sweep them all away in one move. Duality was replaced by Gladius and X readied for the final exchange.

He lowered his head for a second and then he struck it wasn't like before this time it was the end. X rushed forward and leveled his sword for a wide parallel slash. The heroes of the light in turn readied themselves. Sora assumed master form again and he, Mickey and Riku stood there waiting. They clashed X with all the force he could muster and they with all they could. Neither prevailed in this deadlock, but still they fought on. X had one more move to win this. He suddenly switched his sword out for Honor and performed a powerful unsheathing technique. But, it was in the opposite direction of his first blow and it aimed for the unguarded side of the defenders. All of them saw it but a this point it was too late the sword was already more than half way there, they had failed.

* * *


	6. 6th Act

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess.

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

**_Forethoughts:_** There's only two more chapters left. I should have edited content a little more but I guess this is okay as it is now. I'm still debating on whether to make a final re:edit on this.

* * *

**_6th Act_**

Nothing happened. They had lost, but they were not killed or injured. X just stopped and walked away without a word. The heroes of the light were left to their own thoughts, for the time being.

"What just happened?" Sora asked scratching his head, utterly perplexed.

"He found the answer." Riku replied confidently. "Sometimes fighting someone can show you a lot about yourself."

"No. I don't think so, I think he found something better." Mickey said looking off into the distance with a heartened smile.

-

_"That's impossible!"_

_"What's impossible?"_

_"How could he fail? All that work all that planning and he quits once he's won."_

_"Um, sir I told you this would happen if he was sent against the hero. He had no reason to do it and that was enough for him not to."_

_"What about Seagle's mission?"_

_"I found some of his secret reports. That was the mission, he's on his way to finish the job now. Would you like to relocate?"_

_"No, let him come, there's no way he'll be able get past the first floor."_

_"Let me remind you he was able to kill two Superiors, a highly dangerous experiment, and our top hitter."_

_"I don't care he will break and I'll prevail."_

_"Don't you mean we?"_

_"That's right, I'll commune with the rest of the top brass and we'll set a course of events."_

_"Great, any further orders?"_

_"You'll receive them later, and one more thing, never come to me directly."_

_"I had to, Nose Rag had a bit of a tumble and is indisposed."_

_"I'll let it go. But let's hope this will be he last time."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_- _

_"Professor? Are you there?"_

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_"I need the prototypes to mobilize along with the betas and completed units."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just as you said, he made it."_

_"So the hero is dead?"_

_"No."_

_"Then why?"_

_"The only one who might know is Seagle."_

_"Great. I don't have to remind you that they are highly unstable and each could easily turn on us?"_

_"That's right. Just lock them in the cursed zones until he arrives, they'll work things out."_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"Oh yeah, you should clear out of here, things could get ugly."_

_"I appreciate your concern, but it is hardly necessary."_

_"I've my own plans as I'm sure you do. Seagle was the thing holding up this organization, without him the end will come sooner or later. But why am I telling you?"_

_"I understand. I wish you well, and with that I bid you adieu."_

_"Yep. That's all we can do at this point."_

_- _

"I guess this is it." X looked out over a dark turbulent sea. Or rather a large moat that acted like a sea. In the midst of the crashing waves lay a castle. It seemed to have been made from blown glass, this was definitely Castle of Obsidian, central command for all experimental units and overseer of the dark plane. X looked at the massive span that separated him from the castle. The moat seemed to have been carved straight into the floor. No mean feat to be certain, but crossing it would be no less of a task.

X drew his sword and concentrated all his strength into the blade. A second later the sword flashed forwards at the castle. Such was the air force expelled that the sea began to calm. The two violent forces had met and the sea had lost. X then proceeded to walk atop the now calm tides. Actually it was less walking than riding. He skimmed the surface of the water as easily as if he were weightless. Without additional issue he reached the castle and stood at the entrance thinking of how to best pull this thing off. He was cut off by a nagging thought in the back of his head.

"That's right isn't it. I have to do this my own way." X rushed forwards into the door causing it to burst open. The entrance hall looked like a giant wasps nest full of unseen exits and hallways. Though this was strange it was by far the most passive thing about the room. It wasn't by any means empty the walls and floors and quite possibly ceiling were covered in Heartless. X wasn't surprised that the enemy would go for numbers when quality had failed.

X drew his sword and there was a brilliant flash of light. Not one moment later the Heartless began to drop and fade with small flame shapes inscribed on them. X easily passed through the hall and moved into the next major adjoining room. This time he wasn't met with beasts he was met with an affront to nature. There stood a large creature. It's body seemed to be ready to fall apart and fade into darkness. But still it stood thee a massive black and white monolith. X realized what it was from the time he saw it.

It wasn't a Heartless like the others but nor was it a Nobody like himself. It was some kind of hybrid from an evil brood. X examined it's patchwork frame an assumed it to be just a grunt or a flawed creation. It sniffed the air and seemed repulsed when it realized X stood before it. It angrily charged forwards trying to kill him. X slashed through it in a single movement and watched it quickly decompose into it's separate parts.

"That was wrong. Low, even for that madman." X thought to himself as he looked at the next set of doors. One led up one led down and one led straight forwards. "Where to go?" X decided that the leader would be at the top and he would not need to worry about him trying to escape, so down was the logical choice.

"I think I'd hate basements if I could feel." X thought to himself as he opened the down marked door and descended quickly. He soon reached the next door and he opened it slowly. The room wasn't like the glassy upper floors it was carved straight out of the stone. The style also went for a more minimalist look. There was just this door he came through and a staircase to go down to the next floor.

Just as before he saw the Heartless Nobody fusion. This time it looked cleaner and the design looked deliberate. He took caution dealing with this one as it obviously had developed more than just the most rudimentary of senses. It's half developed eyes had the faint glow reminiscent of the characteristic yellow Heartless eyes. It's body was entirely black with zippers and glowing vein like structures running across it's body. It didn't seem to be able to see or hear well but that was obviously enough for it to be connected with it's surroundings.

X drew his sword slowly testing it's senses, his predictions were spot on. He decided to test it further and feinted an attack. It instantly jumped at him. He quickly evaded the mad rush and struck back. However this one had a much tougher hide than the first one so his blow glanced off without leaving any major damage. He reset just in enough time to react to it's second assault. It ran once more but, X span around and thrust his sword straight into the beasts forehead as it passed next to him. It still tried to keep running even after it's body began to break down into nothingness.

But, before it reached the end of he room it was gone, erased, as all others in this place must be. X turned towards the descending spiral stair case at the other side of the room and quickly ran down it somehow feeling this sense of urgency. It wasn't worry or concern it was just this thing he didn't quite understand until he had seen the heroes fight him. He was cut off in his thoughts as he entered the next level.

The same thing as before happened except this time the beast not only had all five senses but it seemed almost capable of higher brain function, not quite thought, but more than just instinct and pure emotion. He easily killed this beast just as he had before. Each level he passed was the same as before progressively more complete prototypes of the beasts would stand in the middle of each room waiting to be destroyed.

X was still far beyond any of these creatures, but he began to consider the possibility of a beast that had been perfected. One that he couldn't beat. He shook the thoughts from his head as it was apparent that they had expected him to come this way and they wanted him to see the intelligent progression of the subsequent creatures. After some time and countless floors had past X he arrived at the bottom. It was just that a dead end room no way out except the way you'd come.

X knew this'd how it'd be a trap at the bottom of the world, not just the door closing and in all likelihood locking behind him, not just the pale lights going out not just the glow of the beasts but the high pitched cackle that resonated throughout the room and for all he knew throughout the castle.

That's what made things bad, each vibration seemed to shake X to his core. He felt like he was being searched in and out and being torn apart to do so. It was a horrible feeling, almost as bad as he remembered Allen's fear. X felt his mind get searched he couldn't think, he couldn't feel, but whatever it was that he sensed somehow was wrong. Soon he collapsed from mental breakdown, he had nothing now, no thoughts, no ideas, no way out.

X was in sorry shape, physically there was no one to match him but without the mind to direct his power it would be nothing to kill him. But that's where the mistake was made, he wasn't killed, he wasn't even assaulted, he was left to stagnate and decay. But he wasn't ready for that no he would never be ready for that. He struggled outside himself willing himself to move, but he had been severed from the body he once inhabited. Just then he remembered what Seagle had told Allen everyday of his training.

"Don't think about everything, you'll end up a sitting duck and then you'll die. So don't try it, do it." X lifted his head and raised himself to an upright stance. He drew his sword, but it felt different, not the cold steel he found so fitting but a warm almost fluid feel that made him look down. It was basically useless, seeing as there was no light save for the now brightly glowing pair of eyes not two meters distant. He knew something now and that was all he knew, he wouldn't die here.

X leapt through the air and quickly impaled the head of the beast before proceeding to the handler. X somehow could sort of feel everything, his normal senses seemed to have been shut off and now he was moving based on that feeling he would get whenever his body was ready to die. His sword found it's way through the chest of someone. X couldn't see who but they were finished that's all that mattered. X began to walk away as the lights revived and showed a man lying on the floor slowly losing himself.

"Wait a second." The man said weakly.

"What is it?" X asked without turning about.

"I have something to tell you." X walked over and looked at the man and saw his pale face that had obviously never seen light beyond the dim artificial ones that lit the cavernous hall. His eyes were pale gray and he seemed to be blind. He shook his head and smiled, his gaunt features stretching into an almost eerie grin. His hair was the same as his eyes and he seemed young in spite of all this he must have been the same age as Allen when he died.

"What is it." X softened his tone and tried to make himself seem sincere.

"I'm a nothing, but you still destroyed me. I think that you're no Nobody there is something more to you and I wish I could bask in you're excellence a little bit longer." The man was slowly fading.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" X was genuinely interested at this point.

"Heh heh. I think you'll understand later. I know you'll make it 'til later, I just wonder how you'll make it." The man seemed happy in spite of his claim of being a Nobody.

"Alright then, rest in peace." X tried to put this as easily as he could just so the man could die with some dignity.

"Nobodies don't rest! I'll see you when you come to join me. I'll be waiting." X wasn't sure how to take the mans ravings. However he let him die in the presence of the one he'd once found so wonderful. Soon after the man died X moved back up to the top of the stairs and sealed the door. X wasn't sure how he did this, but it didn't matter at this point.

"One down two to go." X thought to himself as he looked at the other two doors.

-

_"Well, he's shown his face after all these years just to have himself killed by the very thing he was trying to escape when he left."_

_"Ironic, isn't it."_

_"Actually it follows the script quite well. I was beginning to doubt old Gorge."_

_"Really."_

_"I wish I could show you the wonders of the script, but it is too dangerous to be let out of this room. As I have just now proved"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Ah yes one more thing Styx. Why don't you go over and tell Aurelia to assemble the counterstrike in the main hall this is going to be one hell of a fight."_

_"I only wish I could share your certainty and enthusiasm."_

_"Oh well, I guess you should prepare the defenses here, he'll be coming soon enough."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Oh just drop the sir, tonight we end this nightmare and this will be no more than a far off memory. Think eternal glory and power."_

_"Alright."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"One thing only. I still can't help but think that he caused his death on purpose. One with that power couldn't possibly be taken so easily."_

_"Don't worry either way he'll come into our hands and remember what we've always said."_

_"I remember. First we attack his heart."_

_- _

X heard something from the middle door that was marked as going straight.

"Guess the old bastard is hiding topside." X said aloud as if to tell the castle he knew exactly what was happening. He made straight for the middle door to clear all possible enemies that could sneak up on him when he went after the Top Brass member in charge of this carnival. X slowly pushed open the door revealing an unsettlingly dark tunnel with a small speck of bright light at the end. X proceeded cautiously, as he was trapped between the door he heard close behind him as he entered and the possible legions that lay ahead.

He quickened his pace as not to let his eyes adjust to the dark. It would be disadvantageous to walk into any situation blinded and something told him he'd need every advantage he could get. X entered a colossal arena filled with bright lights and a roar from what he presumed to be an audience. The arena was far to big to fit in the castle and yet there he stood. He scanned the area quickly to get a better perspective and he was alone. In the sense that there was no one on the ground ready to kill him. Not for much longer he suspected but for the time he was in a safer position.

"Hello, and welcome to the eternal combat arena!" Some announcer type voice shouted out. If the crowd was loud before this was deafening to be sure. "Our next battler hailing from this very castle for your entertainment-"

"You!" X shouted in a suddenly immeasurably loud voice as he pointed his blade at a man not more than ten stories up. "Shut up and get this over with." X lowered his voice in response to the now silent crowd.

"Oh it looks like this one is going to give the sentinels a work out." The man continued. He was a tall rather weaselly man with slicked back black hair that tried with all it's might to stand up, only half achieving this goal. He stood slouched over a microphone with a joyous grin upon his lips. He looked like the type who although was a strong man at one time had abandoned his self dignity to move up in a corporate setting.

"X, aren't you the least bit impressed by this?" He waved his hand around at the arena and X stared at him. "Well it was no mean feat creating these dimensional rifts that allow us to shift wasted space from one part of the castle to this room here." X still just stared.

"Guess this one's not much of a talker folks, I think we should just let him have his final words and get this over with." The man chuckled and signaled something. Gates from the walls opened and out poured a veritable flood of the horrible beasts X had seen in the basement. X sighed and lifted his sword and suddenly there was a shout.

"X! Get out of here there's no way you'll survive!" It was a woman no one knew where but they all knew who it must have been.

"That witch! I'll deal with her myself." The man raged to himself leaving the balcony from which he watched. Tossing aside his microphone.

"Don't worry, I haven't chosen to die." X muttered to himself. He shook his other hand out behind him and another sword appeared. The exact equal to his other except this one was as deep a crimson as blood and in the stead of a flame style it's base was shaped like a heart. He crossed his blades and they transformed into Duality, only one was sanguine red and the other oceanic blue.

He charged the enemy lines and cut a violent swath through the ranks without even taking a breath. Within seconds the once impossible odds got to be improbable and from there to two to one. The entire arena was quieted. No one could believe what they saw, it was… well, impossible, until about five seconds previously

-.

"Aurelia!" The announcer yelled after the woman in a narrow hallway.

"Yes, Styx." She replied politely turning to face him. She had nice wavy blonde hair about twice as long as X's and an undeniably pretty face. The stark contrast from her almost glowing appearance to the greasy unkempt hair and rat-like features of her opponent was amazing.

"Oh you finally decided to call me by my real name? Too bad for you it's too late to make it up to me. You've betrayed us and for that you'll die. I am so going to enjoy this." He smiled revealing brilliantly white teeth filed down into points. This only added to the rat theme.

"Yeah, I know." She said, subdued.

"I never thought you'd be one to take this lying down, not that I mind." he licked his deformed teeth and advanced dangerously.

"Don't be ridiculous. You fight me it's like a baby fighting a giant." She almost laughed at this.

"Why you!" He summoned a broad metal oar and charged. She leapt down the hall out of reach. Styx furiously rushed after her madly swinging his weapon smashing the walls to pieces.

-

X stood once more in an empty arena as the audience in awed silence. X breathed heavily and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He'd never expect to get his heart to do something so helpful. Either way he stared thankfully down at his red blade and smiled. There was a crash heard from the upper stadium wall. X looked up and saw two people fighting in a windowed outcropping. X easily saw one of them was winning but who were they?

Suddenly one of them fell out of the window and the other looked down in victory. X didn't care if it was friend or foe he had to save them. He had no idea why he was compelled to do such a thing. Either way it was too late to stop, he was already in midair catching the falling individual. He looked at their face and it was a pretty blonde girl with wavy hair about twice as long as his. She almost seemed to glow with a warmth that X could only relate to memories of his own heart.

He looked back on his experiences with the red soul blade as he called it, no, the heart blade that was a better name, it had to be Allen, it couldn't be anything else; something just told him he was right to assume so. She wasn't unconscious but she was disoriented and surprised to end up staring into the face of the one she'd been ordered to kill what seemed like so many years ago.

"A- Wait…" She stopped midsentence seeing that her rescuer's hair was a grey black like ashes not oak brown like she remembered. "You must be X, pleased to meet you." She said getting up and brushing herself off.

"I assure you the pleasure is all yours." He replied trying to place where he remembered her from.

"Yo!" Styx called out as he leaped down from the ledge. He landed hard but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Styx, I thought that was you. As you can see those little experiments didn't kill me. What now?" X asked calmly.

"Now, I kill you! Those lab rats were to wear you down and she was supposed to finish you off! I guess she didn't have the heart!" Styx began to laugh hysterically at his own joke and suddenly he brought down his oar with as much force as he could muster. X pushed Aurelia away and blocked the attack.

"Where'd you get this power? The Styx I knew wasn't much stronger than an ant." X commented coolly even though he was easily being overpowered.

"I've had some work done. You like?" Styx lifted his weapon and brushed himself off then he lunged forwards. X spun off and counter attacked with one hand and guarded against the handle with the other. Styx parried, but X was ready for the second counter. He let himself roll off the powerful strikes without taking the full brunt of the force and avoiding most harm. X leapt away and stood there his heavy breathing returning all too soon. Styx charged with a gleeful grin painted across his ugly face.

"And here I thought you'd be tough." He mocked. X rolled out of the way and tried to get up and counter but he was just too worn out from the basement and the beasts. He sat there a sitting duck just waiting to be hit. He wasn't Styx had begun battle with Aurelia once again. She had retrieved her kwon dao and was doing a brilliant job of fending him off.

"A little help here, if you please!" She yelled over to X as he sat there like a puppet without strings.

"Fine." He thought to himself. He jumped off the ground over Aurelia's head and stabbed down at Styx. The sword impaled Styx through the head, at least that was the idea. Styx moved his head and torso back enough to evade the blow and as X landed behind him he swung his oar backwards pounding X's back and sending him at least ten meters away. While he was preoccupied she took a swing at him but he blocked and pushed her to the ground.

"Looks like you can beat us now." X chuckled weakly. He slowly rose to his shaking feet, not without a tremendous pain but it worked.

"That's kinda the point." Styx hurled his weapon javelin style at X who easily sidestepped it and attacked, but he was foiled when Styx brought back his weapon and thrust it into his gut happily grinning all the while.

"You know I've always been treated badly 'cause I was the only non-fighter in upper management, but now I think that I'll let that go if you beg and grovel as I had to for all those years. I'm in a giving mood so choose before you make me change my mind." He said playfully twirling his oar around like a pen.

"Oh shove it, no one'd ever beg you for anything." Aurelia laughed condescendingly as she jumped to her feet and readied for battle.

"Looks like the pretty girl goes first." He laughed a bit then swung his oar through the air unleashing a powerful blast or air at her. She was instantly forced back and fell backwards. X tried to get up but he was drained, he had nothing left to fight with.

"I hope your watching X! I'd hate for you to be deprived the pleasure of seeing this!" Styx was laughing hysterically by now as he smacked around his opponent gleefully. X tried again but he still couldn't move. No it still hurt to move, he could move fine.

"This is gonna hurt!" He yelled. Styx stupidly turned around to see X flying through the air brandishing his swords. Styx barely escaped decapitation, but he did. He backed up a few meters and saw Aurelia lying lifeless on the ground. Styx decided to take advantage of this and he threw her up as X charged in. X was blindsided by the unexpected maneuver and went down hard trying not to hurt his only ally. Styx rushed forward ready to plaster his enemies brains all over the stadium. But something caught his leg and he tripped. He fell over flat on his face and

"Stupid." X smirked at him falling over on the discarded dao.

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" He shrieked blinded with fury. He slammed the ground in an attempt to crush X, but he missed.

"This looks bad." Aurelia looked up at the fierce battle, then groaned and reached for her dao. She winced in pain, it didn't help that she'd probably shattered every bone in her body. But all the same she rose aided by her pole arm and watched the battle rage on. Styx missed every shot. He couldn't land anything, it wasn't so much he was forced to miss as he couldn't help but miss. X barely even had to move back, the enraged psychopath was barely even trying to adjust his aim, he just kept on swinging wildly. X's sword flashed forwards and Styx stopped dead. He dropped to his knees with the red blade imbedded in his upper chest. X pulled it out and wiped the blade on his sleeve before dismissing his blood red arm.

"Heh." Was all the smiling Styx got out before he slumped over and died. X looked over at Aurelia and looked back down at Styx.

"Thanks." He remarked as he kicked the body to be sure it was dead.

"Your welcome, I always hated the little Nose Rag." she replied casually.

"I really have to get going I don't know how much time I have 'til the admin here wants to leave so I don't have time to waste here." X began his painful walk out of the now roaring stadium.

"Wait! I have to tell you something." Aurelia got up and followed him to where he'd stopped.

"What is it?" He asked wearily.

"The administrator is a top brass member and he isn't leaving. He's very confident with his position here. The Professor is also here, in the upstairs lab. One more thing, the administrator has the script." She said as quickly as her broken ribs would allow.

"Really? I guess I'd better be careful then. Then, perhaps you shouldn't be here, this is going to be bad and I don't see you as the self sacrificial type either." X commented as he slowly walked away.

"Stop it. I know you remember him, but that's no reason to hate me, you couldn't possibly understand what happened." She was getting angry not the silly 'crying angry' but the 'I'd rip you head off if I could' angry.

"I don't hate anyone and nor do I want anyone to hate me. It's more I don't have the heart for it you know." X continued impassively.

"Stop right there!" She regretted it after her ribs made a distinct cracking noise.

"I have places to go people to see, sorry that you feel that way. If I get out of here why don't you look me up? Hm?" X was forced to limp and hobble but he still wasn't followed. When he was sure that he was going on alone he made to turn and said, "You've changed your hair."

After that he continued slowly through the tunnel back to the main hall. X opened the door and slumped against the wall nearest him.

"Great. I don't think I'd be any use in this condition." He looked at his grimy blood soaked clothes and felt his battered, weary body.

"Guess ten minutes won't hurt right?" He passed out with those thoughts in mind.

-

"This is bad." Aurelia had come across some very disconcerting news. Upon closer inspection the 'Styx' they fought was a replica made by the Professor. A person wouldn't dissolve into darkness the way it had. It could only be a fake.

"I never thought you'd go that way." She thought to herself standing up. The arena had recently disintegrated and there was only a room that filled the ordinate amount of space and no more. She assumed it was because X had left and all efforts should be focused on him.

"I guess it's time I leave. Not that I'd be any help to him, anyways." She turned and left through the large ornate door that led back to the entrance hall.

* * *

**_Note: _**I think I made the chapters a little too short in retrospect. Anyways, I forgot to mention it before, but in case no one noticed. Seagle was creating the illusion of Organization XIII members. So no one is confused on the matter of whether I kept them dead or not. The answer is, they're dead.

* * *


	7. 7th act

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

**_Forethoughts: _**I lied. this is the last chapter. I thought it was far too short split in two so I put it back together. It's been nice. It would have been nicer if I'd gotten any feedback hint hint but whatever. Things go how they will.

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

_"So how'd it go?"_

_"They fell for it, hook, line, and sinker."_

_"Excellent. The report?"_

_"That's where the problems begin. He won 'cause the replica was able to have emotions of a far greater range than I'd show."_

_"Hearts are always unstable, artificially created or not."_

_"Too bad, the professor was real close too."_

_"That's not the worst though."_

_"I know Aurelia has betrayed us. What should we do?"_

_"The script didn't foresee this."_

_"I told you that thing was half bogus."_

_"Here I was thinking it'd work out like a nice little puppet show."_

_"That's why I'm the shrewder of us, I planned ahead for this. Although I can't predict the mind like he could but hearts are like an open book."_

_"That's why you're here isn't it?"_

_"Yup."_

_"So what have you planned?"_

_"She'll be leaving soon so I moved him away, so she wouldn't change her mind. She won't get in our way anymore. One thing I never got was why we never killed him in his sleep."_

_"We couldn't that's why."_

_"How's that?"_

_"His heart."_

_"Oh yeah, the reaction. So that's why you wanted him to use that."_

_"So we attacked his heart what now?"_

_"We haven't broken it yet. His encounters with his past have made him unstable and he probably won't go down the same way."_

_"I get it, you want to have him handle it."_

_"Great minds…"_

_"Don't finish that. We can't start counting chickens before they hatch can we?"_

_"Too true. Dispatch the orders."_

_"He's already heard."_

_"Excellent, things are turning in my favor after all."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"You'll see soon enough."_

_- _

X awoke in a dark room, well it was more a great marble box than anything else. He stood up and examined his surroundings. There were no doors no windows and no tunnels like the other rooms.

"I guess ten minutes did hurt." X stated blankly, as he tried to devise a plan of escape. He looked around again, futilely. There was no way out not even a light could be seen and yet sight was possible.

"Just like the dark plane." X recalled the darkness that his eyes could naturally pierce through. He walked around the small room tapping against the walls and floor to see if this was really all that solid. It was, solid as he was. How solid was that anyways? He looked up and tapped on the ceiling curiously. It was the same. He had nothing left to do except wait and think.

He just had sat down when he felt a light through his closed eyelids and looked out. There was a hole in the wall with a hand held out to him. He couldn't see a face or body through the brilliant light. He just blinked and stared out into the now empty space. X tilted his head curiously and stood up. He walked over deliberately and looked out of the hole seeing a huge gale of white whipping past his face.

He just stared and felt the wind blow over him blowing past his room in the middle of nowhere. He closed his eyes slowly to keep out of the wind and when he opened them again he wasn't in the small box he was out in the white winds floating through the seemingly endless abyss. He couldn't think and he couldn't breathe but none of that mattered there was nothing that mattered. Right? He just floated into space calm and serene. After all those battles this couldn't be so wrong could it?

X closed his eyes, this time not to shield them from the wind but from the world outside. This is how it should be no big problems just resting and having no worries. This was just how it was and how it would stay. But wait, this isn't the path this isn't the right thing it seemed to be so but, it couldn't be. There was still something that needed to be finished. What is it? X slowly regained consciousness and reawakened. He was disoriented for a second but son he found himself in a huge space filled with desks and cabinets. It was a huge laboratory, dimly lit and full of a chemical stench.

"That's very interesting." An old voice echoed throughout the hall.

"If I may ask, what?" X asked searching for the voice's origin, however the sounds reverberated clearly on every bit of glassware and bounced off every wall resulting in a large dissonant collection of echoes meshing into one omnipresent voice.

"You won't find me, I've set up this lab to protect me and my research. To answer your rather stupid question. You are interesting. I gave you what your mind wanted most, inner peace and somehow you rejected it. Hardly a common response, a Nobody has no heart to counter the mind and soul, so what was it that made you come back?" The voice once more echoed.

"I have things to do." X realized who he was talking to that moment. "Professor, I think it's surprising that you'd be so linear. They once called you the greatest in science and philosophy and yet you don't see that there is no one thing I want, no one thing I can want. I think I'll show you the blank spots in your research." X drew both swords and shifted his gaze around for any sign of movement.

"Pity. I thought I'd be able to live longer if I'd allied with them. I guess ether way I'm finished at this point." The Professor sighed to himself. "I guess I'm in for an excellent challenge. Now I can test both my theories of psychology and Nobodies at once."

"I guess you are in for a challenge." X replied waiting for movement. "But, so am I." Suddenly there was a clatter that quickly echoed through the whole room. X looked over and a stool had fallen over. X quickly looked around, again to find nothing. He was never sure of how the professor had always finished off his adversaries without so much as meeting them face to face. But now he had a vague idea of what had been going on.

"So you think you can trap me and kill me." X yelled unnecessarily loudly. No answer. X suddenly had a brilliant idea. If you can't locate your enemy destroy their hiding spot, it was as simple as that. X crossed his blades. "Reverse Potential." As he spoke there was suddenly a flash of light. The next moment the lab lay in ruins X glanced about for his opponent.

"Not even close." The professor stated shortly. X knew now his opponent wasn't even in the same room as him. X was getting closer though.

"You can't hide forever, you're not as smart as they praise you to be." X said with a small iciness in his voice.

"Who's hiding anymore?" The Professor stepped out of another adjoining office.

"You accept your fate? Or do you just want to fight straight up?" X asked cocking his head to the side casually.

"I want you to show me the so called gaps I've in my research." The man was and old wizened one with a fair amount of wispy gray hair and a once white lab coat stained in what seemed to be blood.

"Alright then, this is where it really begins." X leapt forwards slashing at the man. Suddenly he was looking about a meter to the right of where he had been about a second before. He looked around completely bewildered.

"So, what now?" The old man asked with a superior tone. X turned to his smirking adversary and disappeared. Half a second later he reappeared behind the professor and made another strike. Again, he ended up turned around without any memory of making the move. X was beginning to wonder if he was in fact fighting the professor and not some illusion.

"Alright I'll give you this much you're making this difficult. But you missed something." X grinned a bit and slashed horizontally across the entire area near the professor.

Clank.

"I was right. This was not illusion, but a alteration of perception." X looked at the dumbfounded professor with a confident smirk. The only thing separating his blade and the man was some manner of floating weapon.

"Amazing! You discovered what I was doing in just two moves." The professor, instead of being fearful or angry he was joyous at this.

"What, you wanna congratulate me or fight?" X glared at where the professor should have been were his vision not skewed somehow. The Professor was now surrounded by seven other floating implements of varying size and shape. Though, they all bore the same insignia and had similarities in composition and design.

"So what do you think of my assistants?"

X stood in shock for a moment before he grit his teeth and spoke. "No… You didn't… Not even you could have done that to them. They looked up to you and this is how you repay them?" X lowered his head and gripped his blades tighter.

"Tell me the truth, are those the old lab techs that worked under you? The ones after 'it'." X asked already knowing the answer.

"They are one in the same. Come now, you can't feel anything. Why should you care if I gave them these new forms at all?" X just glared at him, brooding.

Sudden;y he said. "I should care, because whatever I feel or don't, what you did was and still remains wrong. Everything should decide for itself what happens to it. Even a Nobody like me. I may be messed up and maybe everything else is messed up too, but that still doesn't give you that right to do as you please. You can't 'fix' everything with science and research. Everything has limits, you should know yours." X had no true tone, but anyone who heard could swear he was angry.

"Silly boy. I gave them what they wanted. They chose this path. You could never understand the feeling of devotion and admiration they felt for me."

"They wanted to die? They wanted to spend eternity as mindless, heartless, disembodied slaves?" He said, his voice still even and soft.

"I didn't kill them. You said it yourself, that I didn't. Even I'm not that heartless, but I suppose you are. I gave them eternity that is what they were truly after, not some fairy tale. I understand them in a way no one else could. To them I was god and anyone who says otherwise is a heretic. I can't choose what my followers thought, I can only give them means to accomplish their goals."

"So that's how they chose to serve you, as tools instead of colleagues."

"They were always tools. But, now I have the most precise of control over them. We are now one, the greatest minds all melded together under the rule of the most superior. I have proven that beings can work together perfectly under optimum conditions." X considered their conversation at this point over and leapt forwards. He clashed many times with the assistants. However he couldn't move around properly with everything about a meter to the left.

He had to take extra time with each movement, which left him open to attacks from every side. The assistants moved around through the air with such unity it was as if they were all appendages of one greater being. No, that's exactly what they were, they had given up the one thing even a nobody had, individuality. Their thoughts were one, no, there was only one train of thought to begin with, the Professor's. The arms just moved by airborne nervous signals. They were little more that remotely controlled toys.

"You deceived them. They thought they'd be a part of you now they no longer exist." X spat as he was pinned against a wall by the floating 'arms'. He was spread arms out and body draped over the wall, his feet only just centimeters off the ground.

"I did no such thing. They exist. I have their memories and personalities on file. If I so chose I could easily create them again, just as they were." The Professor walked over slowly.

"No. Your so blind to anything you can't directly explain. It's not just bits of data that comprise things it's something else. If you can't even grasp that simple concept, then you're the stupidest man in history." X 's accusation obviously angered the Professor because a rain of blows came from the assistants the second he'd finished.

"Actually your wrong, data is the only thing that makes up this world. Everything has set parameters and as much as we'd like to think otherwise we are just like simple task machines. We cannot solve age old questions and we cannot learn from mistakes."

"You're the one who is wrong. Data, can only have preset responses and so many dimensions. A person, no, even a Nobody like me. We can grow and change, we can exceed our original set of skills and behaviors. We can improve and grow while machines can only become obsolete and outmoded. We're not as simple as any machine--Ugh!" X was struck across his head as he finished.

"If you're so smart why can't you learn to shut your mouth." X went limp with the next blow. The Professor smirked in X's face and made to walk away. He began to walk back to his office. Not a second later there was a crash. All the assistants lays on the ground broken into thousands of pieces. The Professor stood in shock for several moments, that was the final gap.

"That's what you never understood. I guess now you never will." X lunged forwards off the wall and drove his blades straight through the Professor.

"Aaaaagh!" He howled on the floor writhing in pain. Soon his convulsions lessened and he had just enough time left to utter his final words. "I never could find it, I understand now why. It's not…" He trailed off as his body gave out. X dismissed both blades and looked down at the crumpled form that was the Professor and thought to himself.

"Why could he only get it now? Does death really explain why?"

-

X's questions went unanswered. Soon he decided no one could ever really understand another in such a complete way that they would have the exact same ideas and views. It's overcoming the differences and seeing them not as flaws but facts, that's what the Professor never got. Was it now that he understood it? Maybe, maybe not. X left the lab and traveled up a flight of stairs. He felt oddly light and didn't feel hurt at all even after the constant battles he'd been through.

Something was off. It couldn't have been Nose Rag or could it? X quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he reached the top of the stairs and burst through the door leading into some manner of unlighted office or library. Though it wasn't by any means a normal office. For one, it had smooth marble colored floors covered with lab equipment of varying size and function. All leading to a rather large desk and a swivel chair facing towards the great windows. This was the top floor. The castle was now empty save for the two souls in that room.

"You certainly took your sweet time getting up here." The chair at the far end of the room turned about revealing a middle aged man in a graying suit with a matching tie and he pulled on some pure white gloves as X entered. He smiled broadly revealing yellowing teeth and X could've sworn that he smelt decaying flesh. The jolly looking man had his hands replaced on the great plush armrests of the large swivel chair. And in his left hand he gripped small journal. He got up slowly and brushed off his head of thick gray hair. Then he looked at X expectantly.

"Come now you must have something to say." The man waved his hand and opened up his odd book. "Let's see… Oh yes. You say "This is the end." Go on say it." The odd man prodded as he pulled out some reading glasses.

"Why would I say that?" X asked confusedly.

"I certainly wouldn't let you get all this way without it being the end, would I?"

"I don't know. People do some strange things, don't they Nemo. Not that either of us could qualify as such. But. I'm sure you understand me." X explained courteously, even going so far as inclining his head in a slight bow.

"Ah! That's why I never liked your section. So insubordinate, so confrontational." The man said in a tone of voice similar to that of a grandfather chiding a child.

"I thought it was more the lack of heart. But whatever, let's get this over with. I may have eternity to wait around, but I can't say you have as free a schedule." X drew both his ocean blue and blood red swords and pointed them threateningly at Nemo.

"You're right. Final battle, round one. Begin." He flipped quickly through the pages and started reading intently. Instantly, X quickly flicked his wrist and a paper thin ribbon of energy began to rip through the air towards Nemo. The middle aged man stepped of to one side without even looking up.

"What, how could he? Reverse Potential, can't be seen straight ahead in that form. Did he somehow predict it?" X's mind was racing with thoughts of how it could've happened or how he'd made a miscalculation.

"Only one choice, try something else." This time X lifted his heart blade and dashed forwards. Nemo stepped back evading the attack. X continued his vicious onslaught, however, Nemo evaded each and every attempt at a strike without so much as looking up from his book once.

"Come now. That can't be it. I'm just getting warmed up." Nemo teased.

"Fine with me." In fact X was truly shaken. His best efforts proved useless. This time he began an extended campaign of disappearing and reappearing at an alarming rate. Nemo just stood in the middle of the room reading. Just as the aging man yawned X came up behind him and ran him through. Or at least that should've happened. His heart blade shattered when it touched Nemo's hand the latter of which stood in between X and Nemos' head.

"How?" X stood there totally shell shocked. Nothing could do such a thing. There was no feasible way, and yet that's exactly what happened.

"What is it my boy? You seem confused. You can never trust a heart, you should know that best of all." Nemo chuckled to himself. "He was weak. It just shows. Allen was never the strongest and yet you relied on him. His feelings made him weak. His regret and guilt made him brittle-"

"I did this. I pushed him to far." X interrupted looking down at the hilt that once held his heart and his other.

"Yes. You did. You expect anything from a human and you get killed." With this he thrust his hand into X's left shoulder.

"Guaah! You bastard." X grabbed Nemos hand and stopped it from going through his entire shoulder. But, the damage was done. X tried to move his but it didn't respond. X dropped to his knees after a well placed punch to his gut.

"You are just a failed experiment. We created you to be the ultimate warrior. You defected once before, but you were subdued by your falsified emotions. I thought erasing your being would solve this, but you created a new persona this time. Xemnas always tried to push clearly failed experiments in hope of fixing the problem and Seagle was too sentimental and moral.

"You, you just can't stop yourself from trying to exist. You may not want a heart but you still try to be human. It's pathetic, honestly." Nemo drove his hand into X's back leaving another fountain of blood and another suppressed gasp of pain. "You're so naïve, this organization won't go down if I'm defeated, that's why you came isn't it?" The flood of information wasn't helping his already pained and muddled thoughts. X looked up from the ground and spit on Nemo. He didn't know why but he did something made him. Maybe it was the false emotions, maybe it was him trying to be something he wasn't either way he didn't care.

"No, I came to make things right." X choked out through the blood welling up in his throat. So this is death. "I'm here to make sure you never make people die, the way you did…" X could barely breathe anymore. Now or never. Suddenly there was another tear of flesh and splash of blood. The long battle was finally concluded.

"Huk- kugh- hak- sie-- d-amn y-you." Nemo gasped in short staggered at almost a whisper before plummeted to the floor with a knife stuck in the back of his head. X struggled to his feet and pulled out the remainder of his old heart blade out of the evil old man.

"Thanks." X said looking down at his retired weapon. X closed his eyes as his wounds let flow his soul and mind. Neither lingered long.

"This isn't what I expected." X felt his damaged numb body collapse with his last bit of consciousness, but there was no pain just a slight pressure and then…

* * *


	8. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything I've stolen from including Kingdom Hearts and several other stories and/or franchises. Yeah, I'm not creative enough to write something of my own. So This is to be in no way construed as claiming characters, lines, thoughts, or any other conceivable commodity of another as my own. Yeah, I'm in the clear. I guess

**_My apologies:_** Though I spent days on editing it I'm sure I've still left droves of typos, inconsistencies and grammatical errors that my stupid word processor won't help me fix. So, I'm sorry about that in advance.

_**Forethoughts: **_Well this is it. The end of the line. See you all this coming fall in the big rock candy mountains. I'm relieved to have finished editing this.

* * *

**_Epilogue- Heroes Return_**

"Where did that guy go anyways?" Sora asked King Mickey.

"Better question, where are we gonna go?" Riku added before the diminutive king could answer.

"He went to follow his path Sora. Riku we're in Kingdom Hearts right now that explains how we all got here at least. So I'd guess that if we really try we'll go back home with no problem." Mickey answered in his usual upbeat tone.

"That sounds good." Kairi added positively.

"Let's go." Quacked Donald.

"So how do we do that?" Sora asked blankly.

"Well, we should use the Keyblades, I think that'll work." Mickey Sora Kairi and Riku raised their Keys and there was a brilliant flash of light. Seconds later the light faded and they found themselves on the Destiny Islands.

"See, no problem." Riku said confidently.

"Great, now we can continue with our meeting. Now guys about--." Mickey said, interrupting the joyous chattering of the others.

"Wait a sec, I found somethin' over here guys." Goofy yelled from the water.

"What is it?" The others asked tentatively.

"I think it's some sorta letter. But it's pretty soggy and raggedy." Goofy held up a piece of paper with some arcane scribbles all over it.

"Hang on, lemme see that." The King asked. He looked it over several times and smiled. "Sora weren't you asking about that kid from before?"

"Yeah, is it from him?"

"Yup, I think it is." Mickey translated the odd writing.

"Warriors of the Light,

I'm not sure you remember me after all time is a funny thing, but I think someone should know. You won't find me anywhere. I don't exist in your world so I'll end this quick. Thanks for the help, I may not have found it without you. Either way this is the end for me. Never forget and never worry, I'm kinda getting writers block so I'll end this here. Bye.

P.S. If you find this, there's probably something attached to the back, it's for the king. I think he'll understand."

"It ends there. Not even a signature." The king looked on the reverse side and found nothing attached. "I guess there's nothing left of him."

"Maybe that's how it was supposed to be. He said he didn't exist here. But, I don't think that's bad, he'll be in our hearts forever, just like everything else we've been through. Right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, we'll never even know his name. I guess we'll just call him X for unknown." Riku said sitting down on the beach.

"Well, I think that's a stupid name. But, he reminds me of how important everything is. I was almost done if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be here." Sora said looking down at his friend.

"Way to sound melodramatic." Kairi teased.

"I don't think it matters." Mickey seemed to ignore the others bickering and looked out over the ocean and smiled.

-

**_Epilogue- Those Left Behind_**

"It's over now." Sophie said to herself. "I guess he'll be going on his way. I should do the same." She walked down a dark road stretching on for what seemed like forever. The inky black sky was smeared with pastel greens and luminous violet. Despite it's proximity to darkness one could easily get lost in it's unrefined beauty. On either side of this dark path there was nothing but never ending darkness melding into the black edges of the skyline. Everything together made it seem like the path led through space and time itself. Sophie just continued walking along the straight, narrow road for unaccountable lengths. It wasn't as if she could tell with the unchanging skies and her unfaltering strength. It could have been years that she spent walking that road through darkness, trying to find a way. She was ready to stop, when she came to a bend in the lengthy pathway she just smiled. "I never did like following orders. Here I was thinking I could relax a little bit. No rest for the weary as they say." Sophie leapt off the edge of the cliff with a smile on her face and her weapon drawn.

"What a pain in the rear." Styx walked down a winding road lazily staring into the nice blue sky. He looked significantly different too. His once ratlike face with it's perpetual smirk was replaced with a rather plain looking face and a puzzled look on it. He could easily be recognized by the structure that remained the same, but he seemed to be somehow a better person, or rather a different person. "I hated that whole thing, especially that ridiculous getup. I guess I sorta deserve to be a called rat, but it doesn't mean I have to look like one. And now 'He's' gonna be my boss. Ugh. I hope your alive X, 'cause I wanna kill you myself for all the trouble you've caused me." Styx came across a fork in the road. He stood at it contemplating his fate and all of the possibilities each path had to offer. "Which way? Hm." He walked down the left road towards a deep black horizon filled with glistening stars. "I never really liked the sun too much. Heh. Life's funny like that."

* * *


	9. Reminiscent

_**Reminiscent** - Dreaming of better days  
_

* * *

_"I can't see myself…"_

_"I'm alone this time…"_

_"I thought it was over…_

_"You thought so too…"_

_"There's nothing left of him…"_

_"Or is there…"_

_"Black doesn't show up on black…"_

_"White doesn't show up on white…"_

_"It must be dark here…"_

_"That place was light…"_

_"Even when I saw it then…"_

_"It made no sense…"_

_"I am what's left…"_

_"No…"_

_"How then…"_

_"If I do not exist…"_

_"If he does not exist…"_

_"Then…"_

_"The door is bright…"_

_"I'll be seen there…"_

_"Do I want that…"_

_"Or not…"_

_"Wait…"_

_"I think…"_

_"Therefore…"_

_"I am…"_

_"He said that…"_

_"You know don't you…"_

_"About the key…"_

_"That will open the door…"_

_"No…"_

_"That's not it…"_

_"Who are you…"_

_"Are you me…"_

_"No…"_

_"You're not him either…"_

_"Neither am I…"_

_"So…"_

_"He's the one…"_

_"Am I right…"_

_"I could be…"_

_"His way…"_

_"He killed them…"_

_"Was that so wrong…"_

_"No…"_

_"Is that so wrong…"_

_"It wasn't once…"_

_"It wasn't twice…"_

_"Were they so wrong…"_

_"I know…"_

_"That's where I have to go…"_

_"But can I…"_

_"Will it work…."_

_"It'll work…"_

_"Who knows…"_

_"Maybe this is the start of a new journey…"_

_"In itself…"_

_"It's enough to just believe…"_

_"I believe…"_

_"Do you…"_

* * *

_**Note:** This is a slight addition in relation to the possible sequel.__  
_


End file.
